Breathe
by hadalex
Summary: El amor es fuerte y mas fuerte es quien lo resiste y lo acepta.. Harry y Severus ¿Seran los suficientemente fuertes para sobre llevar lo que el destino y el tiempo les tiene preparado?.. ¿podrán estar juntos algun dia?.. HPSS Slash COMPLETO
1. Verdades

**BREATHE**

Capítulo 1

**"Verdades"**

Sin poder dormir salio a dar una breve caminata por los largos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, su propia oscuridad se fundía con el ambiente de las mazmorras, frio e impenetrable… pronto toda la tranquilidad se vio alarmada al escuchar un breve quejido ahogado seguido por el maullido de la señora Norris, sin saber por que se vio preocupado por la única persona que podría estar quebrantando las reglas de la institución.

Tan pronto como pudo apenas alcanzó a presenciar el momento que la Señora Norris recibía un hechizo silenciador y escapaba de su agresor propinándole infinitad de arañazos por toda la espalda, provocándole una sensación de diversión contrariada con la necesidad de acudir en su ayuda…

Caminó con la determinación de siempre hacia el baño de hombres a donde se había refugiado su alumno, pero se detuvo apenas escuchó su nombre haciendo pequeños ecos…

- Severus!!! – suspiró en medio de un quejido- Todo para nada¿dónde diablos estás?

¿Severus?, No existía otro Severus mas que él en todo Hogwarts, pero claro tenía que ser ese chico igualado falto de educación.  
Intrigado se mantuvo detrás de la puerta mientras su alumno se despojaba de sus ropas para examinarse las incontables heridas en la espalda que poco a poco se hinchaban

- Por qué tengo que vivir persiguiendo tu sombra solamente?, si al menos no me odiaras con solo eso sería feliz, pero no, y yo como gran estúpido teniendo que conformarme con verte a escondidas, y esa maldita gata, tendré que ideármela para que no vuelva a sorprenderme, no toleraré otra noche como esta… Ahhggg!!!… maldición, parece que tuviera veneno en las uñas ese animal –

Con un leve golpecito de la varita sobre su mano hizo aparecer una poción curativa para desinfectar, Snape sonrió al ver que de algo servían las constantes detenciones al chico, ya sabía invocar su propia medicina…

- desearía al menos haberte visto un segundo y que valiera la pena esto… Oh no… y ahora como se supone que me lo pongo?... –

El chico se la pasó dando de vueltas sobre si mismo tratando de aplicarse el ungüento en una zona de su espalda inalcanzable, pero su profesor en medio de la graciosa vista no se atrevía a hacerse presente, seguía sin entender lo que escuchaba… y sinceramente deseaba escuchar mas. -"mmm quizás ese deseo podría cumplírselo" –pensó el impaciente profesor, ya quería ver su cara cuando lo viera entrar

- Y para variar no puedo ir a la enfermería…

- Eso debió pensarlo antes de salir de su dormitorio Potter

Harry que estaba dándole la espalda saltó dando un giro rápido y asustado para ver su deseo concedido… solo faltaba el sonido del ¡¡Plinn!!

- Profesor Snape… yo… -

El chico empezó a recoger su ropa del piso al tiempo que su profesor caminaba hacia el con movimientos cadenciosos valorando el castigo que le pondría, su media sonrisa burlona afloró y cuando el chico se agachó por la última prenda el adulto ya estaba en cuclillas sosteniendo la capa del chico, ambos se detuvieron y sin levantarse el profesor pudo ver algo extraño en la mirada esmeralda que proyectaba su reflejo con intensidad, sin apartarle la vista trató de descifrarlo, pero el chico bajó la mirada y sin más se dejó caer en el piso sentado y derrotado…

La sola imagen del chico le provocó una sensación de vacío en el estómago, se puso de pie delante suyo, observó la capa hecha trisas y con solo apuntarle con su varita la reparó, extendió su mano al chico que lo observó asombrado e incrédulo.

- De pie Potter vamos a ver esas heridas

- ¿Profesor? –

Harry tomó la firmeza de aquella mano que le hizo sentir recorrer la adrenalina de inmediato con solo ese contacto… y de inmediato el rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas

- ¿Pasa algo?, ha estado muy extraño…

- No… nada… yo… estaba…

- Cuando aprenda a hablar me avisa, por ahora apóyese en el lavabo…

Snape ya se estaba lavándose las manos, se untó una generosa cantidad de ungüento valorando la consistencia de la poción, y al observar la espalda lastimada reprimió la brusquedad con que se la aplicaría… y con sumo cuidado fue curándolo sobre la piel inflamada, pero antes de llegar a la lastimadura…

- Ya sabe que arderá un poco

- Si…

El frío del ungüento y el ligero roce de su mano provocó en el chico un gemido que lejos de parecer dolorido se había escuchado de satisfacción…

- ¿Potter?

- Lo… lo siento es que en verdad arde

Snape frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta que el jovencito había cambiado el tono ruborizado ligeramente a un rojo intenso, en su piel se notaba alteración y trató de terminar pronto con el… así que trató de no prestarle atención a la continuación de gemiditos casi suprimidos que salían sin querer… pero no podía pasarlos por alto por demasiado tiempo, su inconsciente parecía disfrutar su trabajo en esos momentos cuando de pronto se vio a si mismo acariciando la piel del chico en una zona libre de lastimadoras casi llegando a su cintura… se detuvo en seco y se lavo las manos inmediatamente, apenas pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que el chico seguía en la misma posición y con la cara hundida en sus manos…

Sin saber porqué levantó la camisa del chico la reparó y le cubrió con cuidado la espalda que sangraba un poco menos…

- Hace frío Potter será mejor que se cubra

- Gracias profesor…

¿gracias?... Potter agradeciéndole y… él siendo amable con POTTER?...

Sin prestar atención en sus propios pasos se encontró fuera del baño… apenas reaccionó regresó al baño, encontrándose con la mirada del chico que estaba inundada de lágrimas que salían sin pedir permiso… respiró profundamente y haciendo lo que sabía hacer bien hizo escuchar su voz

- Veinticinco puntos menos Gryffindor, por vagar en los pasillos pasada la hora de queda.

- Si profesor

- "Pero qué le pasa?" – pensó intrigado acortando la distancia de nueva cuenta, le levantó la cara por la barbilla con mucha delicadeza… no quería asustarlo, algo le pasaba y a el mismo no le estaba gustando verlo así… - ¿Se puede saber que le pasa?

- Lo siento profesor, ya me iré a mi dormitorio

Ya se alejaba Harry cuando se detuvo paralizado al escucharlo de nueva cuenta:

- Escuché todo lo que dijo hace unos momentos, escuché mi nombre en su pequeño monólogo

Con cuidado se giró hacia Snape y con ojos de terror abrió la boca pero de ahí no salió ni una palabra…

- No le hará daño decirme que pasa por su cabeza, yo realmente quisiera saber

- En realidad no creo que quiera saber

- Por qué piensas por mi?...

El profesor fue acortando la distancia haciendo retroceder a Harry… que en su intento de escape tropezó y antes de caer Snape logró agarrarlo con fuerza con una mano en la cintura y otra por el cuello de la camisa

Ambos sintieron que algo extraño pasaba con sus cuerpos y antes de que el profesor pudiera reaccionar Harry había salido disparado del baño dejando desconcertado a su profesor.  
Y no paro hasta estar frente al cuadro de la dama gorda, se detuvo, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer en el sillón frente al fuego con su cabeza entre sus manos

- "Que diablos fue todo eso, como pude exponerme de esa manera, solo me va a odiar mas"

Esa mañana Harry traía una ojeras enormes, no había podido dormir, sus recuerdos aunque placenteros el recordar la delicadeza con que Snape curo sus heridas y sus manos sobre su espalda, también le atormentaba el hecho que ahora el profesor podría sospechar algo ya que sus malditas hormonas no pudieron hace que se mantuviera callado, ahora todo el día había evitado estar en algún lugar donde se encontrara a su profesor y asi pudiera atormentarlo pero no podría evadirlo siempre al día siguiente tendría clase doble con el

- "Merlín ¿que voy a hacer?"

Snape, por su parte, después de la constante lucha en su habitación con sus propios pensamientos, seguía con la fijación de hacerlo llegar a el de la manera menos obvia...

Era demasiado difícil pensar en otra cosas que no fuera Potter, las clases se la pasaba demasiado sumido en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no entendía por que ahora tenía esa terrible necesidad de verlo de nuevo y para acabar ese día no le tocaba clases con el. Pero no desistiría, entre clase y clase decidió dar paseos por extenso de castillo, claramente pareciera que no le importaban los chicos a su alrededor que al verlo se apartaban, aunque todos estaban desconcertados, pues había en él un rostro que ya no lucía frío sino desesperado y tratando de encontrar algo perdido.

Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de comer y deseaba verlo, - "Harry no había ido a desayunar claramente se estaba escondiendo" -, en su interior surgió la preocupación de que el chico había pasado todo el día sin comer

Apenas puso un pie dentro del comedor su pecho sintió la enorme opresión que no era angustia, algo extraño que nunca antes había experimentado, ahí estaba, pero apenas lo vio entrar el chico se paró de inmediato y salió del comedor como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo sin importarle que sus amigos le miraran extrañados y que incluso Ron hubiera tratado de seguirlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo a tiempo, por algo necesitaba estar solo, todo el día había estado demasiado extraño.

Harry apenas hubo salido del comedor y su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho, ahora por su impulso Snape solo sospecharía más

Ante la clara demostración del chico Snape sintió que debía actuar pronto. De inmediato giró de nuevo a la salida pero Harry ya no estaba...

- "No, no puedes irte tan fácilmente, ahora mismo me tienes que explicar... "  
sus pasos parecían querer correr, pero no sabía si iba en dirección correcta, o iba a la torre Gryffindor o al lago...

Harry salio del castillo rumbo al lago se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la hierba

- "Por Merlín ¿que hago? no puedo darle la cara ahora menos que escuchó lo que estaba diciendo en el baño " - ¿Como pude ser tan idiota? … ¿que tanto habrá escuchado?

- lo necesario Potter!!!

- Profesor que, que… ¿¿Que esta haciendo aquí?? se paro de golpe de un solo salto…

- Seguirlo!!!... es obvio no cree… ¿por qué sigue huyendo de mi?

- Yo, yo no huyo, profesor

- A que le llama dejarme con la palabra en la boca anoche y ahora que entro sale despavorido, no pienso hacerle daño – Snape extendió su mano hacia el chico pero reprimió el gesto a tiempo aunque no le dio tiempo de externar lo que sentía en ese momento - ¡¡me preocupa!!

- No necesito que se preocupe por mi, estoy bien, siempre lo he estado, ahora si me lo permite me voy

- ¿"Siempre"¿está seguro?, creo que "siempre" he tenido que sacarlo de todos los problemas en que se ve metido…

- Yo nunca se lo he pedido

- No Potter usted no va a ninguna parte – sonando cortante pero no agresivo  
Snape le tomó el brazo con delicadeza pero el chico lo apartó con un fuerte tirón

- Suélteme!!!! que es lo que esta pensando?

- Es lo que yo también quiero saber de ti. Como profesor es mi "obligación" ver por mis alumnos

- ¿Hasta por un Potter???

- Hasta por un Potter, solo recibo ordenes

Harry al escuchar eso sintió que un peso le caía encima...

- ¿Eso soy?... ¿una orden que tiene que cumplir?

- Perfecto profesor lo relevo de su orden OLVÍDESE DE MI, OLVÍDESE QUE ALGUNA VEZ EXISTÍ

- Potter vuelva inmediatamente - Harry se alejaba completamente furioso- Potter si no regresa a mi orden Gryffindor lo pagará caro.

Harry dio la vuelta y gritó

- Por mi puede quitar todos los puntos no me importa

- Pues entonces recibirá un castigo ejemplar… REGRESE DE INMEDIATO… ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!! POTTER!!

- HAGA LO QUE QUIERA SIEMPRE DIJO QUE LAS ORDENES NO ERAN PARA MI, PUES AHORA TIENE RAZÓN  
Harry seguía sin detenerse

Severus caminó casi volando como siempre, como un enorme murciélago, hasta tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa

- ¿¿Que cree que esta haciendo??? suélteme en este momento o no respondo de mis actos - dijo sacando su varita de sus ropas

- ¿¿Sus actos¿¿piensas matarme??

- Si me obliga

- Baje esa varita de inmediato si no quiere ser expulsado, aún necesita de nuestra protección

- ¿Que no entiende?, no me importa, nada me importa por mi puede entregarme en este momento a Voldemort

- Bien!!-

Snape le lanzó un inmovilus y Harry cayó en sus brazos, lo llevó a cuestas con gran facilidad, hasta el interior del castillo donde los demás alumnos permanecían comiendo, antes de llegar cerca del comedor se giró a un pasadizo secreto y por fin llegó a su despacho, inexplicablemente no sentía el peso del chico,

- Finite incantatem

Harry se paro inmediatamente y trato desesperadamente salir de aquel lugar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por mas intentos que hacia la puerta no cedia

- Déjeme ir! – sus ojos comenzaban a traicionarle, pues el miedo líquido empezaba a aflorar

- Y bien Potter, no que eran muchas sus ganas de matarme, ahora estamos solos, aquí nadie podrá vernos ni oírnos, que inconveniente ¿no cree?

- Déjeme ir - temblaba de miedo pero no se lo demostraría, su lucha interna era mucha, sin su varita y con el miedo inundando sus pensamientos no sabía que hacer y veía a todos lados buscando un escape

Snape revisó el interior de un gabinete y de el sacó una pequeña botellita, la movió ante sus ojos y pudo observar el terror del chico, claramente sabía que estaba tratando de no hacerlo evidente, pero nadie podía engañarlo

Harry reconoció inmediatamente el contenido, Snape lo había amenazado con ello en 4º año era Veritaserum

- Déjeme ir – su miedo se tornó en firmeza en sus palabras ahora quizás tenía una posibilidad - eso es ilegal – soltó como si eso tuviera demasiado peso

- Si Harry, veo que recuerdas perfectamente, pero ¿quien puede saberlo ahora¿no que alardeas mucho de ser un Gryffindor?

- Se lo advierto déjeme ir – dijo apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso

- A mi no me adviertes nada, sabes perfectamente que no estas en igualdad de condiciones, si quiero puedo enviarte un obliviate teniendo la información en mis manos.

Harry no aguantaba más por la presión, la falta de sueño y de alimentos cayó desmayado.

Snape se preocupó al ver que había desestabilizado por completo al chico lo revisó pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que se le ponía enfrente. Con cuidado contó tres gotas del preciado elixir y lo vertió en los entreabiertos labios sonrosados del chico, se veía tan indefenso... levantando su cabeza lo atrajo a su pecho y apuntó con su varita:

- Enervate

Harry desperto y nesecito unos segundo para reconocer donde estaba y sobre todo en brazos de quien... el temor lo inundo ¿que hiba a hacer?, no podia correr Snape lo tenia fuertemente abrazado, sus peores temores fueron realidad cuando vio que Snape tenia una sonrisa descarada… Merlín!!! iba a conocer su secreto

- Ahora Potter dígame qué es lo que le sucede?, que estaba pensando anoche cuando lo escuché nombrarme

- Estaba pensando en usted, que necesitaba verlo aunque fuera de lejos

- Si sabías que te restaría puntos o castigaría¿para que querías verme entonces?

El corazón de Snape corría tan de prisa, sabía que en parte necesitaba tanto oír esa respuesta

- Por que necesito verlo, necesito su presencia y la seguridad que siento cuando usted está presente.

El silencio se hizo demasiado denso, ya no había marcha atrás

- ¿Usted se siente atraído por mi?

- No, estoy enamorado de usted

- ¿¿Pero...?? no Potter usted se está confundiendo...

Por dentro no encontraba la manera de explicar por que el enorme vacío en su estómago

- Potter, creo que lo he atormentado demasiado y ahora está confundido… Podemos encontrar una solución

Snape trataba de convencerse pero era obvio el veritaserum no mentía

- ¿En qué momento empezaste a amarme?

- A principios de sexto año yo creía que lo odiaba y trataba de culparlo por la muerte de Sirius , pero después me di cuenta que usted nunca me engaño y empecé a verlo como una fuente de verdad para mi, nunca me trato como el niño que vivió, solo fui Potter para usted aunque me despreciaba yo sabia que no me mentía y eso hizo que de respeto pasara a amor, no se en que momento exactamente , pero paso. Ahora se que me va a despreciar mas al saber que lo amo, por favor perdóneme pero lo que siento es cierto.

Snape reconsideró las palabras del chico mientras veía dolorosamente que el mismo estaba provocando su dolor en cada palabra, había violado su integridad, ahora se sentía terriblemente mal por las lágrimas de derramaba el chico, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que el chico escuchara el retumbar de su corazón

- Perdoname tu a mi Harry, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte esto, perdóname por favor… Yo nunca podría odiarte... nunca porque... porque...

- ¿Que profesor?

Snape no encontraba las palabras perfectas para expresarle lo que ni el mismo comprendía pero su propio inconsciente tomó las riendas y besó con delicadeza los labios del chico , quien al sentir los labios de su profesor sobre los suyos, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, los labios del hombre eran suaves y expertos, Harry se sentía indefenso ante esos labios que lo reclamaban como suyo, nunca nadie lo habia besado de esa forma tan sensual y a la vez tierna

Dejándose llevar por la intensa oleada de sensaciones que llenaban cada parte de su cuerpo, el profesor lo abrazó con fuerza para ponerlo de pie, el chico se había quedado impactado por la respuesta de su profesor,

El chico era tan fácil de moldear como arcilla en sus manos. Snape acarició con cuidado su rostro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero ni el mismo podía controlar sus impulsos, ahora sabía que por fin había algo que podía sacarlo de su severidad, de su temperamento astuto y frío para convertirlo en un corazón que latía como nunca haciéndolo sentir mas que vivo

Harry no podía entender en que momento todo por cuanto había soñado se convertía en realidad, sus labios fueron reclamados de nueva cuenta y ahora tuvo control de sus actos la intensa sensación de la electrizante calidez de esos labios lo hizo reaccionar, ahora a tientas buscaban un apoyo para no ser vencidos por el peso. Pronto Harry se vio aprisionado en la pared, Snape acarició sus manos para poder tomarlo sutilmente por las muñecas y llevarlas a la altura de su cabeza, Harry se dejaba hacer, Snape por fin atrapó ambas manos con una sola y con la otra libre desabrochó hábilmente la capa escolar que pronto dejó ver a través de la camisa ahora húmeda del chico, la muestra de que el chico reaccionaba a sus caricias que se dirigían ahora sobre la camisa a uno de esos dos pequeños puntos que se erguían, llenándose de un cúmulo de sensaciones que a ambos llegó directo al bajo vientre

Harry se detuvo un poco, sus ojos demostraban un poco de miedo a lo que vendría, pero al ver que Snape se detuvo, comprendió que el también tenía miedo en su mirada. Ante ese descubrimiento liberó una de sus manos para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la curva que se formaba en los labios del mayor, le sonrió y al fin pudo recibir como recompensa al cariño una sonrisa sincera, las facciones del adusto profesor de pociones por fin se habían suavizado.

Si de dejarse llevar se trataba, entonces Harry trató de desabrochar la túnica del profesor repleta de botones, era desesperante pero pronto la mano de Snape lo detuvo, alejó la mano de si para llevarla directo a sus labios.

- Harry, has cambiado todo¿lo sabías?...

- Lo se pero así lo prefiero¿usted lo desea también?

- Ahora se que me has dado una gran lección, Potter, no hay marcha atrás, te deseo como no te imaginas, pero no se en realidad cuales son mis sentimientos, estoy confundido

- No me importa por el momento, yo lo amo y mi amor será suficiente para los dos.  
Harry de nuevo tomo los labios del profesor que tan bien sabían

Snape se alejó a regañadientes, se sentía tan bien respirando su mismo aire...

- Estás seguro de lo que dices?, esto será demasiado difícil para los dos, todo está en nuestra contra,

- No me importa yo enfrentare lo que sea con tal de tenerlo a mi lado, ahora ¿usted esta dispuesto a pelear por esto?

- Si tu estás decidido claro que lucharé por ti, hasta contra el mismo Señor oscuro... será difícil, aún no sabemos si funcione, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, según el mundo yo te odio, pero no es cierto, siempre he tenido la necesidad de ver por ti, aún cuando me molestaba tu presencia de niño prodigio, el niño consentido de Albus. Pero conforme crecías quizás esa molestia se acentuaba por que eres demasiado bueno para estar a mi lado, las incontables detenciones se me hacían necesarias, creí que mi deseo de verte rebajado ante mi como siempre lo hubiera querido el propio Lord era lo que me hacía provocarte, y así creciste con mis palabras y acciones lascivas, pero ahora veo que no, estaba ciego, era mi necesidad de tan solo tenerte a mi lado aunque me odiaras. Quizás no me había dado cuanta antes de esto por que por que no había llegado nuestro momento, nuestro ahora – Severus depositó un pequeño beso al chico que lo miraba fijamente, su mirada que atrapaba y podía hacer al corazón del hombre mas duro un corazón blando y libre de oscuridad opresiva - y por favor Harry mi nombre es Severus...

- entonces no nos podrán separar Severus –

Ambos se fundieron en uno de los tantos besos que ya nadie evitaría, que nunca nadie rompería ese sueño, concientes que debían enfrentarse a las dificultades de su amor secreto.

Concentrados en su sueño respiraban el perfume natural de sus cuerpos que pareciera inundar por completo los sentidos, respiraban la tranquilidad y la aceleración de un beso intenso tratando que en ese respiro los llevaran tan dentro de sus cuerpos sin escapar jamás el uno del otro.  
Respirar el mismo aire que los mantenía con vida brindándoles la bendita presencia que en segundos llenaban de luz la opacidad de todo el camino recorrido en sus vidas.

"Respirar… respirar la claridad de tu alma cuando mi oscuridad no la merece, pero si estás en mi destino, si tu esencia está latente en mi cuerpo es por que en realidad me perteneces, limpia mi alma en cada exhalación tuya que da segundos mas de vida a mi lado, déjame respirarte mucho mas hasta que nuestras almas se fundan eternizando nuestro amor… déjame respirar tu perfume"

CLOSE THE DOOR AND BREATHE IN MY LIFE!!!

WHICH WAY DO WE GO?

DO DECIDE TO COME…

SWITCH THE LIGHT OFF AND BREATHE WHIT ME

**Continuara...**


	2. I apologize

**Hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia que ya esta terminada en total son 5 capitulos que a mas tardar en 15 dias la terminamos de subir, lo que pasa es que hemos tenido un poquito de complicaciones con la pagina.**

**Esperamos que les guste y a leer se me olvidaba esta historia es antes del "Principe de sangre mezclada" (creo que ese fue el titulo que le dieron en español perdon pero no lo recuerdo) aparte la historia es Slash se me habia olvidado mencionarlo y los personajes no son nuestros son de JK Rowling ect. ect. ect.**

****

****

****

**Capitulo 2**

**I APOLOGIZE **

La espera de cada noche para ellos era eterna, las dificultades que tenían para encontrarse a solas durante el día les hacía desear cada vez mas ese encuentro nocturno, ahora ellos tenían vida de noche, era el único momento que tenían para verse, poder observar las estrellas moviéndose lentamente para luego dar paso al amanecer que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo, tan difícil era ocultar su amor, que pedía a gritos ser liberado, pero faltaba tan poco.

Los Slytherin´s eran felices provocando a Harry, pues se había acentuado el "odio" que le tenía su profesor de pociones, que buscaba cualquier error hasta en su vestimenta para poder darle detenciones, se habían dado cuenta además que Harry era el que pagaba por todos los desastres de los de su casa, que en lugar de restarles puntos el tan temido Snape arremetía a largos castigos que provocaban que el chico llegara a altas horas de la madrugada, o a veces simplemente no llegara y en las mañanas debía tomar pociones fortificantes.

Ambos mantenían el ritual de verse en el lugar de siempre con la sola compañía del inmenso cielo cargado de estrellas y las diminutas criaturas nocturnas que bailaban a orillas del lago para divertir a los amantes. No importaba que durmieran poco, no importaba el desgaste físico, pues sus corazones y almas eran alimentados.  
La intensidad de su joven amor le devolvía toda vitalidad, el siempre había sido fuerte, pero nunca había tomado en cuenta el pensamiento joven, ahora aprendía a bromear, aprendía a perder, aprendía de nuevo el proceso de crecer al lado de Harry.

Tenían grandes planes, deseaban comerse el mundo entero, alejarse del mundo mágico por un tiempo, iniciar entrenamientos en artes oscuras. Ya Severus sabía del enorme peso que llevaba a cuestas el chico, la profecía debía tener algún fallo… pero si no era así, podía perderlo para siempre y no aprobaría eso, Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en auror, pero Snape odiaba llegar a ese punto de conversación.  
Pero qué tan difícil era entender que solo lo hacía para mantenerlo con vida¿por qué se aferraba a la idea de vencer a Voldemort¿solo por venganza?, ya ni siquiera querían tocar el tema de; "es por el mundo mágico" por que era tema de discusión.  
Aprendieron a vivir esos días intensos con evasivas al tema.  
Snape le proporcionaba todos sus conocimientos en las horas de detención, era necesario que saliera bien en los exámenes finales. Para cualquiera de las carreras que eligiera el debía estar muy bien preparado, pero solo esperaba que olvidara la de auror…

Harry era mayor de edad pero aún era un estudiante y como tal debían esperar el término de su estancia en Hogwarts.

Apenas terminó su último examen lejos de correr con sus amigos salió disparado al despacho de Snape

- Severus, ya está listo¿ya me dirás la sorpresa?

- Harry, solo has terminado los exámenes, aún no sabemos el resultado…

- Sabes que eso tardará una eternidad, ya no puedo mas

- Al menos espera a que las clases terminen y te gradúes…

- ¿Nos veremos hoy?

- Claro que si Harry, ve con tus amigos, anda diviértete

- Tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿Cierto?

- Así es, pero pronto termino y seré todo tuyo

Al fin llegó el esperado día en que Harry siendo un joven de 17 años casi a 18 por fin dejaría el nido de Dumbledore pero seguirían custodiándolo hasta que Voldemort fuera destruido.

Caminó hasta el estrado luciendo en alto grado de perfección, su delgadez y el aumento de estatura le habían sentado bien, y la mirada de tristeza habían quedado atrás hacia escasos tres meses, la intensidad de sus ojos verdes revelaban la satisfacción que le llenaba al saber que pronto podría escoger su destino, el confiaba en su seguridad de permanecer junto al hombre que amaba, nada tenía que temer.

Dumbledore le entregó su diploma que conmemoraba su salida, pero los resultados que la definían aún no estaban presentes hasta dentro de veinte días mas, Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y se estrecharon la mano. De igual manera todos los profesores se sentían orgullosos y a la vez tristes por que cada año era repetitivo ese proceso pero ellos se habían convertido casi como sus padres, pues todos los chicos permanecían esos 7 años en el encierro del internado más tiempo con ellos que con sus padres…

Pero ahora era diferente, esa generación les había brindado la oportunidad de adentrarse más en la vida de los chicos, gracias a la constante vigilia que tenía para Harry y sus amigos, además de los chicos Slytherin que por la edad eran candidatos perfectos para unirse a Lord Voldemort.  
Siguió con los abrazos y en la esquina estaba el que lo miraba con la perfecta máscara de la indiferencia, pero Harry no podía frenar mucho su alegría. Le extendió la mano y de la misma manera que todos le dio un fuerte abrazo que no pudo ser negado ante el asombro de sus demás compañeros.

- Sev… me has hecho esperar demasiado

- Pues ahora esperarás a que llegue a mi despacho…

- Será mejor que sea algo que realmente valga la espera

El abrazo se había alargado demasiado, pero claramente veían que era por que estaban hablando, nadie podía ver la cara de Harry que llevaba la gran sonrisa imborrable, pero Severus ante la clara visión que tenía de todos sus alumnos lucía en su cara el desprecio fingido… todos presagiaban algo malo, pero no, apenas se separó Harry bajó del estrado con esa sonrisa que ya ni siquiera si entraba Voldemort podría quitar.

Estando en el despacho no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo, y Snape en un momento de hacerlo sufrir un poco mas se apoyó en la pared por espacio de media hora divertido escuchando los bufidos del chico hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse

- Qué haces ahí parado?, por qué no has pasado? Estoy ahí dentro esperándote como loco y tu perdiendo el tiempo aquí  
Severus sonrió le encantaba verlo asi… acarició brevemente su fino mentón y entró detrás de un chico que se había girado un tanto molesto.

- Tranquilo Harry… ven

Severus le abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano cubrió sus ojos

- No los abras

- Un segundo nada mas esperare, ya no mas

- Uno… abre los ojos

- Qué es esto?

Snape había puesto en sus manos una pequeña cajita… con cuidado lo abrió

- ¿Unas llaves?… ¿qué me regalaras un auto?

- Son las llaves de nuestra casa, solo si tú me aceptas

- ¿Es en serio Sev…?

- Cuando te he engañado?

- Nunca, claro que acepto….

Harry se echó a sus brazos, lo besaba eufórico no sabia que estaba punto de asfixiar a su profesor, y era tanta su alegría que no midió sus actos y ambos cayeron al piso con un estruendoso golpe que los hizo quedarse tendidos en el piso

- Harry… estás loco, creo que mejor desisto

- ¿Queee….?, NO, tu no me haces eso

Pronto se vieron sumergidos en una guerra que casi los hace privarse pero de la risa, ambos eran muy felices, ahora solo debían cuidarse de que el Lord no se enterara de su relación por que no querrían perder a Severus por traidor y a Harry muriendo por su ausencia.

La noticia solo podía ser compartida a un grupo selecto de las alta calidad confidencial, pues de eso les valdría la vida a ambos, no podían darse el lujo de demostrar que a pesar de ya ser pareja formal mostrarse con el gran peligro que había fuera… por lado se vería la traición y por el otro Locura… que importaba permanecer dentro de una casa toda su vida, su mundo se limitaba en ellos mismos.

Aunque si tuvieron que seguir las instrucciones del anciano sabio, Dumbledore aplicó la misma protección que en la casa Potter, el encantamiento fidelio, solo que esta vez no correría riesgos y el mismo Dumbledore sería su Guardián.

Harry antes de anunciar a todos por igual les había dado la noticia a sus dos fieles amigos, al fin pudieron comprender todo el "martirio que pasaba el ahora no tan "pobre y desdichado niño rechazado", pero claro que se molestaron pues algo tan importante debieron haberlo sabido desde su inicio, ellos los hubieran apoyado, claro que fue una bomba, pero ya tenían mejor criterio ante la vida ahora que ya los tres podían decidir el rumbo de sus vidas, y con ello la separación de los tres, cada quien con sus próximas carreras… difícil de pensarlos separados pero si se darían su tiempo para pasarla juntos cuando sus tiempos se los permitieran.

Que decir de los Weasley, casi tiran la mansión Black por la ventana, primero había sido un shock, el silencio incómodo en toda la sala y los demás Aurores de una sola pieza, era algo de lo que no estaban preparados, La incomodidad Sev y Harry ante la incomodidad de las reacciones, permanecían de pie al lado de Dumbledore. El anciano lucía su sonrisa siempre complacida y los observaba con enorme satisfacción como si un sueño de haberlos hecho felices a sus dos muchachos se hubiera convertido realidad, era el único que había respondido de maravilla, sin sobresaltos.

Harry se paseaba impaciente por fuera de su encantadora casa, era amplia con un jardín que era casi tan verde como el de su tía petunia, ese sería ahora el jardín por que el ahora vería todo lo aprendido con sus tan odiados tíos, la idea le encantaba, por fin su propio espacio. Pero al entrar tenían tantas cosas que hacer que no sabían por donde empezar, la casa necesitaba, según Harry miles ajustes, para Severus así como estaba con diseño minimalista estaba perfecta, colores fríos que la hacían ver mas espaciosa, era todo de gustos exquisitos, pero los gustos de Harry eran mas hogareños, a tal grado que en pocas semanas de intenso esfuerzo e idas al mundo muggle por aparte habían hecho de la casa de tres habitaciones un estudio para Severus con sus gustos: libros, un escritorio amplio, un confortable sofá, su propia chimenea y baño propio… y la otra para Harry "el espacio Potter" estaba lleno de cosas muggles, entre otras cosas un televisor, juegos de video, teatro en casa, un minicomponente y toda la decoración con el tema del quidditch

Pero eso si, lo que era compartido era la recamara donde pasaban interminables noches de pasión que los hacía incluso olvidar que debían tomar sus alimentos. Y los deliciosos masajes que se daban luego de cada día pesado en una majestuosa bañera blanca con azulejos negros y tintes verdes y en las ventanas hermosas flores del jardín de Harry… cada quien con sus respectivos toques que habían sido respetados de común acuerdo

Detrás de la casa se veía una pequeña vegetación llena de rocas de río grandes desde donde podían sentarse y apreciar -como era anteriormente su ritual en Hogwarts- las estrellas, el amanecer y la tranquilidad de un pequeño río que corría con velocidad mojándoles los pies y llevando consigo miles de familias de peces que muchas veces chocaban con ellos…pronto un día tan pacífico como ese había sido interrumpido por una lechuza del ministerio que llevaba sus resultados y en otro paquete la demanda educativa en las diferentes academias de formación profesional.

En lo único que pensaba Snape era en conservar su esperanza de que no recordara su necedad de ser Auror, pero tan pronto revisaron sus altas calificaciones vio esa esperanza perdida

- Sev si podré estudiar para…

Severus se paró de golpe dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, estaba furioso, un Auror no podía hacer ni un mínimo de lo que su Harry podía hacer incluso sin varita.

- Tu eres mejor que eso… qué piensas aprender?, a limitar tus poderes para no lastimar a tus compañeritos débiles?

- Sev…es algo que siempre he querido ser…

- No harry, no… no quiero

- Pero yo si y es lo último que diré, si quieres apoyarme lo agradezco, pero si no… hazme saber tu decisión pronto

Harry se giró en dirección a su casa, sin mirar atrás, Severus se aventó al rió y nadó con fuerza tratando de liberar su coraje e impotencia… ¿cómo cree que no lo apoyaré?, aunque no quiera debo hacerlo por que lo amo, pero no quiero esa vida para el  
La casa pronto retumbó por el exagerado volumen con que había puesto la música, y dentro de su "área Potter", Harry brincaba y bailaba y cantaba como loco a gritos que liberaban su coraje, tanto tiempo juntos tratando de evitar esa conversación, pero pronto llegaría y no quería perderlo

CLOSE THE DOOR AND BREATHE IN MY LIFE!!!  
WHICH WAY DO WE GO?  
DO DECIDE TO COME…  
SWITCH THE LIGHT OFF AND BREATHE WHIT ME  
CAN YOU GIVE ME BREATHING SPACE?  
AND HE DECLINED THE INVITATION

Cierra la puerta y respira en mi vida  
¿Hacia donde vamos?  
Si finalmente decides venir  
Apaga la luz y respira conmigo  
¿Puedes darme un respiro?  
Y declinó la invitación

I APOLOGIZE / pido perdón

Lo más que podía hacer ahora era apoyarlo en las dudas y practicas que tenía en su escuela, eran muchas las ocasiones que tenían que quedarse en el despacho de Snape en Hogwarts para practicar y para no desatender las clases que debía preparar el maestro, las cosas se habían tornado demasiado difíciles para ambos, pero al menos Harry sentía que a pesar de que había sido una decisión difícil y poner en riesgo su relación, ya comenzaba a prepararse con los Aurores, era muy cierto que Harry era verdaderamente poderoso y las lecciones no alcanzaban sus niveles, pero al menos aprendería todas técnicas y la manera de pelear en conjunto con los Aurores y por el lado de su casa su entrenamiento con Snape a la manera mortífaga era sumamente interesante para ambos, pues Snape disfrutaba demasiado enseñándole artes oscuras, lo que no podía hacer todavía en Hogwarts.

Solo le quedaba a Snape tener que hacer las pases con el Señor Ronald Weasley, así podría tener la certeza que el chico vería bien por Harry, ambos compartían las clases, Ronald había logrado entrar a la escuela de aurores, ese chico había resultado mas astuto que sus demás hermanos, y no podía negar que a Harry le hacía mucho bien seguir con esa amistad escolar.

Luego de tres años intensos de estudio cuando Harry logró graduarse con honores y alta calificación, no podía pasar desapercibido por el ministerio, el chico estaba siendo preparado perfectamente para ser el arma que los libraría de muchos peligros, el principal de todos era mas que obvio, así que no tardó ni siquiera una semana de descanso al lado de Sev e inició su trabajo de Auror, a sus escasos veintiún años continuaba ascendiendo de rango a tiempos record, el chico ponía todo de su parte, había elegido bien su carrera, según todos, menos para Sev, que seguía viéndolo como un peligro potencial para la vida de su joven amor.

Pronto ya podía compartir batallas y reuniones de alto grado de dificultad al lado de aurores de alto renombre, Kingston era su gran apoyo, y Ronald parecía ser siempre su complemento, no había lugar que el chico dejara de estar con protección, y siempre Ronald… siempre… un gran respiro todavía para Sev por ese lado pero por otro siempre estaba con el alma en un hilo, no podía comprender como lo había dejado seguir con todo eso, y en silencio lo recibía para curarle las incontables heridas en su cuerpo, laceraciones que no solo afectaban el cuerpo del chico si no el alma de Sev.

Pasaron dos años más de constante batalla tratando de normalizar los ataques que se acentuaban en las zonas muggles de mayor renombre, y un día mientras los dos amantes disfrutaban del inicio de su noche con la habitación llena de suspiros y gemidos que iniciaban despacio y culminaban roncos… Severus brincó de su lado cubriéndose el brazo con la mano, Harry estaba en medio de una oleada de sensaciones que fueron cortadas de tajo al ver el motivo de la separación tan abrupta

- NO SEV!!

- Harry… lo siento, sabes…

- Si lo se… - se levantó muy enfadado el chico hacia el baño, Severus lo alcanzó presuroso mientras atraía con la varita sus ropas… lo tomó por la cintura…

- Harry, amor… debo ir

- Cuídate por favor…

Minutos más tarde Harry ya se había bañado y esperaba en la oficina de Severus que lo llamaran… La chimenea bailó y un grito se escuchó: POTTER!!  
Cubrió con su amplia capa las incontables armas que cargaba por todo su cuerpo entallado en su traje de duelo, con varita en mano como arma principal se metió entre las llamas

- Ministerio de Magia

/O /O /O /O /O /O / O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O

Una Aurora de cabello morado muy Heavy potencialmente diestra de Harry cayó gravemente herida, todo el equipo de Harry había tenido un serio enfrentamiento con los mejores mortífagos de Voldemort, el chico seguía siendo vulnerable en cuando a que lastimaran a las personas importantes para el… así que se había descuidado un poco y eso podría haberle costado la vida, cuando él se giró hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla casi es alcanzado por un poderoso Avada, Ron sin miramientos había lanzado al mortífago con quien peleaba hacia el rayo verde certero que pronto cayó sin vida sobre la espalda de Harry… cuando el mortífago había visto su fallo arremetió con fuerza sobre Harry dejándole una herida de cuidado entre las costillas, pero aún con fuerzas aferró el cuerpo de Tonks anunciando la retirada al resto del equipo…

Llegaron a San Mungo al área de urgencias, con la gran suerte que era esa la hora del turno de Hermione, una gran Medímago graduada con honores y con tres especialidades tanto en medimagia como en medicina muggle, su cerebro daba todo, pero el tiempo era lo que llevaba en contra, al menos el giratiempo que llevaba consigo, regalo de su director le había servido de mucho. Pero terminaba exhausta, así que ahora se limitaba a atender enfermos de gravedad como los recién llegados. Pronto llegó el otro medímago en turno, con la gran sonrisa de satisfacción:

- Hola Neville

- De nuevo estás por aquí Harry, casi armábamos apuestas de ver quien adivinaba en cuanto tiempo regresabas

- Lo creo¿cómo siguen tus padres?

- Pues el progreso es enorme – decía el chico mientras limpiaba la terrible herida de Harry que no hacía por emitir quejidos mientras le aplicaban las pociones más potentes que quemaban a bestialmente, pero que no había de otra pues el cuerpo de Harry ya era inmune a las pociones de menor grado – las pociones han dado resultado, me alegra que mi esfuerzo con la mimbulus haya rendido frutos para mis propios padres

- Deberías ir preparando con el ministerio la legalización de tu fórmula, nunca creí que esa apestosa planta sirviera para algo… oye creo que eso solo cerrará con una sutura… dile a Hermy no?..

- Ahora que se desocupe… Si la Mimbulus Mimbletonia es enorme, la que me dio mi tío abuelo ocupa casi toda la extensión de mi patio trasero, habrá mucho para hacer mas pociones, mis padres están mejorando a pasos agigantados…

- Deberían darte un reconocimiento por tantos años de investigación.  
Pronto en el quicio de la puerta se abría paso el tan temido profesor de pociones, Neville al verlo se escabulló del lugar pretextando ir a buscar a Hermione.

- POTTER!!

- No ahora no...

- Crees que no vi todo lo que pasó?... casi te matan – siseó cerca de su oído con el coraje a punto de traspasar el área de sus dientes que se apretaban con fuerza.  
Hermione entró a tiempo

- Profesor Snape, será mejor que espere fuera, en poco saldrá como nuevo

- Granger… en sus manos confío, que no se le vuelva a acercar ese peligro en potencia - dijo señalando la silueta de Neville detrás de una cortina contigua.

Era plena madrugada ya poco tiempo tuvo que regresar Severus a Hogwarts, Harry no terminaba de cicatrizar. Pero apenas lo consiguió caminó al lado de Ron que lo había esperado todo ese tiempo fuera y salió completamente erguido como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque los dolores intensos siguieran aquejando su cuerpo deliciosamente marcado por todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento constante…  
Sabía perfectamente que Severus estaba furioso con el, ya para no esperarlo es por que estaba tratando de contener su ira.

Llegaron a la dirección de Hogwarts con el seguimiento habitual de las miradas de todos los alumnos que seguían con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, más los de su trasero… y que decir Ron que lucía un cuerpo espectacular, ambos con su estilo muy propio que levantaba suspiros ante su imponencia.

- Adelante

- Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore

- Mis muchachos, siéntense¿Cómo está esa herida Harry?

- Bien, duele un poco, lo normal… y Severus?

- Estaba hace unos momentos aquí, pero no creo que sea buen momento para que lo veas…

No había tardado mucho en decirlo y Snape aparecía en la puerta con toda su fría e imponente Severidad, no podía tardar mucho en llegar a sus oídos los cuchicheos de las niñas de que había llegado de nuevo el gran Harry Potter.

- Severus – Harry se puso de pie pero el profesor lo ignoró maratónicamente…

- Albus, necesito salir para buscar más ingredientes, los chicos de séptimo han robado mucho, no se que diablos hace filch en las noches…

- Claro que si Severus… creo que quizás los muchachos quieran acompañarte

- No creo, necesito velocidad y estos chicos están muy… desgastados…

- Creo que me retiro, quizás pueda ver a Dobby, tengo hambre no hemos desayunado –interrumpió Ron al ver claramente que Harry no soportaría mucho y estallaría - yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me dio gusto saludarles, a los dos…

- Si Ron, buen trabajo, vas muy bien chico – Dumbledore abrazó paternalmente al pelirrojo, pero antes de salir Harry le detuvo del brazo

- Espera, me voy contigo, creo que estoy casi tan desgastado que iré a descansar y no a perder mi tiempo

- OHH!! Si, el "señor yo lo puedo todo" se va…

- Si te molesta algo podremos hablarlo, para eso vine… deja tus ironías para otra persona

- Dumbledore me retiro, puedo utilizar tu chimenea?

- Sabes que si Severus

- Sev… si ya estás harto de mi solo tienes que decirlo

- ¡Harto!... cansado diría yo, de ver como laceran tu cuerpo y yo no puedo hacer nada, odio que delante de mi en cada batalla tu eres el primer punto de tiro al blanco… ¿crees que estoy complacido con que arriesgues tu vida sin importante cuanto sufro cuando tienes que partir?

- Y crees que yo no siento lo mismo cuando me dejas en la cama jadeando y sales corriendo a ver a tu Lord…¿Crees que un lo siento soluciona todo? ... ¿cómo crees que me quedo?... vaya… ¿crees que soy de piedra y no temo por ti?... que odio cuando tu vas directo a mi principal enemigo y tienes que ir a besarle las botas?

- HARRY!! – intervino Dumbledore cuando la pareja se había acercado tanto que pareciera que se agarrarían a golpes frente a ellos – Por que no se van a su casa y lo arreglan tranquilamente, Severus… recuerda que el chico está herido aún

Severus avanzó hacia la chimenea y luego fue seguido por un Harry abatido… sabía que a solas no podría librarse de una buena riña que solo amenazaba con romper todo por cuanto ambos habían luchado, odiaba verlo enfadado… pero dentro de la "perfección" hay pequeñas imperfecciones que los hacían ver como lo que eran "humanos"

La puerta del estudio de Severus se cerró contra las narices de Harry…

- Severus…

- Será mejor que me dejes solo…

- Esperaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor

- Lárgate quieres

- Esperaré

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Harry aún con el cansancio que llevaba de toda la batalla de la noche anterior y aparte de no recuperarse del todo de los rezagos molestos y dolorosos de la herida se sentó con demasiada pesadez y gestos de dolor, ahora sin que nadie lo veía podía parecer humano y no un fenómeno que no sentía las heridas de los combates… dejó salir un breve quejido…

Ninguno de los dos había comido, Severus se había encerrado y Harry permanecía las horas sentado a un lado de la puerta hubieron ratos que el sueño lo había tomado por sorpresa, desde la hora del desayuno, pasó la hora de la comida y se acercaba la merienda…

Severus abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sus pies a Harry que estaba un poco adormilado (por la noche de desvelo) y débil (por que aún no comía nada y la pérdida de sangre de la herida)… pero que al verlo trató de verse mas presentable alisando su cabello…

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Qué haces en el piso?

- Esperarte, has tardado demasiado, espero que ya se te haya pasado el coraje

- ¿De qué crees que estoy hecho?

- De carne y huesos como yo, de sentimientos, como yo, tu eres como yo, solo quería decirte que siento haberte dicho todo eso

- Hay mucho de verdad…

- Yo siempre he deseado que en el pequeño mundo que creamos en esta casa las cosas se den de la mejor manera, sabes que odio ver cuando te enojas

- Harry, me tenías demasiado preocupado, Macnair estaba a punto de matarte sin importar que tu estás reservado para el Señor Oscuro

- Pero no me paso nada

- Eso es todas las noches que los enfrentas, siempre se repite mi angustia cuando regreso de la escuela para pasar una noche contigo y me encuentro tus incontables notas, claro que se que me amas, pero mas que verlo en notas quiero disfrutarlo contigo…

- Que quieres que no te avise que mandaron por mi?... Sev sabes que esta discusión no nos lleva a nada…

- Entonces que hago con todo lo que llevo dentro…

- Los dos debemos aprender a vivir con eso, cuando terminemos con Voldemort podremos vivir en paz, pediré mis cambios de turno…

- Harry, ya no quiero que te expongas innecesariamente

- Sabes que es por el…

- … Mundo mágico… lo se, lo se...

- No te pongas así, ahora más que nunca te necesito…

Harry se acercó con cuidado, Severus enojado era de cuidado y podía darse el lujo de rechazarlo… pero antes de que Harry diera otro paso Severus lo aferró a el como si de eso dependiera su vida, sus besos lo reclamaban como lo que siempre había sido, Harry era solo de un hombre, de Severus, el profesor que había sido su primer enemigo mortífago con el cual lidiar todos los dias, su primer y único maestro odiado, su primer ilusión, su primer arranque hormonal, su primer encuentro con su verdadera personalidad, su primer amor… Besos que necesitaban dejar impregnados el deseo de no ser olvidados, acariciaban a veces con sutileza la delicada piel labial que empezaba a engrosarse por la intensidad de los primeros mordiscos que surgían por momentos, la suave luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta, mientras los amantes luchaban con desesperación de sentirse la piel que a ratos se erizaba y a ratos ardía, los corazones desbocados cuando por fin quedaban liberados de su envoltura para quedar fundidos en un cálido y húmedo abrazo, saboreando el exquisito sabor de su esencia, ambos se acariciaban con devoción, murmullos de "te amo" que se confundían con el aliento cálido que se posaba con las respiraciones aceleradas, los rayos del sol dorado tocaban con delicadeza al de piel pálida como una caricia que agradecía el momento de su amor, como si su amor llenara todo el espacio, como si su amor bastara para dejar esos minutos suspendidos mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor cruelmente, pero ambos mundos giraban en ellos mismos, Harry adoraba la sensación de alivio que le provocaba sentir que Sev seguía siendo solo de el, que en cada caricia se entregaba con los roncos quejidos que los sacaban de la realidad para sentirse en un sueño, Severus besó apenas perceptible la herida reciente del chico.

- No quiero perderte – susurraba seguro de lo que decía – no pienso perderte –

- Sev!!!...

Severus le acarició la dureza su erección con la humedad de sus labios, le encantaba la extrema suavidad aterciopelada que contrastaba con la rigidez, tan delicada y suave que podía confundirse con la calidez de su boca, respiraba y aspiraba sobre el, sabía que le enloquecía, Harry ya no podía reprimir los intensos jadeos que salían sin pedir permiso, Severus con su otra mano se acariciaba a si mismo, su erección palpitaba igual que su corazón, la sangre hervía como si ambos cuerpos fueran a explotar, el intenso calor y ardor en los alrededores de la entrepierna aseguraban que ambos estaban al límite pero Harry se giró de pronto alzando las caderas, demandante…

- Te necesito Sev – apenas podía entenderse entre la entrecortada respiración que combinaba a la perfección con el temblor de su cuerpo

- Y yo a ti – decía a su oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo

Con mucho cuidado le acariciaba haciendo del preámbulo una eterna agonía, Harry no lo soltaba se aferraba a su miembro queriendo apresurar su tarea, pero Severus nunca lo lastimaría, el también murmuraba su nombre tratando que parara un poco de presionarlo, sus músculos quemaban y temblaban, ambos tenían el rocío del placer respirando por los poros.  
Harry no aguantó más y tumbó a Sev sobre el sofá iluminado por los rayos que de dorados habían cambiado a rojo intenso la piel de Sev brillaba en cada gota de sudor, hermoso, su cabello húmedo completamente su mirada fundida en la de Harry, ambos cargados de deseo, amor y pertenencia, Harry se sentó sobre el y de un solo golpe se introdujo, el dolor y la presión en ambos era delirante, exquisito, Harry se movía suavemente, sabía que Sev no querría verlo lastimado, pero el deseaba tanto ya estar unidos, la presión que subía y bajaba era intensa y en segundos ambos no pudieron reprimir los movimientos más profundos y apasionados, sus nombres en gritos de placer, palabras de amor que quedaban suspendidas llenando su espacio… Harry silenció sus gemidos con un profundo beso que Severus cortó por la exigencia de aire y soltó un fuerte gemido aliviado, Harry le siguió en pequeños jadeos, aún podía disfrutarlo dentro, su cuerpo quemando por completo, temblando hasta cada cabello, el sillón completamente mojado en sudor y ambos extasiados, rendidos y agotados, se amaban en silencio con un suave beso de reconocimiento…

- Te amo Sev…

- Mi amor, sabes que tu eres mi todo…

La luz del atardecer empezaba a dar paso a la oscuridad en que ambos se tendieron a descansar abrazados con caricias y silencios que decían todo más que las palabras. Ni el hambre, ni el cansancio, ni el dolor se eran importantes en esos momentos.

O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/

Ya habían cumplido siete años desde que se habían aceptado en el despacho de Severus, tiempo muy intensos para los dos por que tenían los tiempos muy saturados pero cuando se trataba de darse su espacio, ambos lo disfrutaban en demasía, aunque llegaran exhaustos y desvelados a sus deberes cotidianos, pero mantenían la relación con la misma intensidad en la que empezaron, entregaban mucho de ellos, pero solo faltaba poder salir juntos sin que llamaran la atención, no eran del todo libres, solo en Hogwarts sabían que acudía a el por apoyo académico.

Harry acababa de cumplir sus 24 años que celebraron junto a los miembros de la orden, todos los miembros de su equipo le habían enviado presentes, sin saber que el chico tenía el romance con Sev había recibido muchas invitaciones de ellos para pasar una velada más que romántica, invitaciones que Sev había encontrado en la basura, era inevitable no tener celos, esos jóvenes (hombres y mujeres) pasaban mucho tiempo con el, el mismo los entrenaba, pero nunca le hacía ver a Harry su inestabilidad. En lo que si estaban de acuerdo ambos es que odiaban enormidades los momentos en que tenían que dividir sus bandos.

Pero llegó el momento en que tuvieron que enfrentarse a uno de sus peores momentos, una cruel batalla se daba entre aurores, miembros de la orden y Mortífagos de alta peligrosidad, estaban enfrentando a todos los de mayor poder en el clan Riddle, no veían rostros, pero las miradas detrás de las mascaras bastaban para hacerles saber que estaban frente a los que llevaban la muerte de la mano para dirigirlas hasta ellos… uno a uno vio morir a sus compañeros aurores, sus compañeros de escuela que habían luchado por defender al mundo mágico ofreciendo sus propias vidas, bien sabían que esa era batalla perdida. En todo el ambiente se respiraba sangre y odio, pero no había odio en todas las miradas, pronto el relevo de un mortífago caído se enfrentó al punto principal que todos querían enfrentar.

Harry lo observó como siempre hacía con todos pero le sorprendió ver un mortífago sin el cruel destello de la mirada asesina, si no de la preocupación por no herirle. Sintió que un balde frío le había caído de un solo golpe.

Harry no podía, ni debía luchar con el, si lo hacía significaría la perdición de alguno de los dos, pero ambos tenían que cumplir ordenes, dolía aquel momento, antes podían disfrutar los duelos en su casa, cayendo rendidos y luego hacían el amor en el jardín después de cada entrenamiento, pero ahora no era lo mismo, la batalla no era para salvar su propia vida, si no tratar de mantener el uno al otro con vida. Harry sintió su cuerpo caer luego de un fuerte golpe, alguien lo había quitado de en medio, un fuerte ráfaga zumbante junto al destello verde cruzó ante sus ojos en segundos deteniéndose de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Remus, él lo había quitado del medio para tomar su lugar… ahora mismo iba camino al lado de Sirius, no tenía tiempo de acudir a su cuerpo inerte, su propio Severus lo acorralaba con una fuerza increíble desplegando la potencia de su magia a la oscuridad de un callejón, no comprendía por que no le dejaba ir por aquel cuerpo, no comprendía por que no lo abrazaba y consolaba, todo era ilógico en esos momentos, hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz siseante de Voldemort ordenando a Severus que lo dejara solo para el.

Luego de tantas batallas, Harry creía que podía enfrentar lo que fuera, pero no ese momento en que abatido por la muerte de Remus se había quedado sin fuerzas ni concentración y Severus lo sabía perfectamente, no era el momento, temió por el pero sin quitarse la máscara de frialdad fingida, con voz audible solo para Harry le rogó que desapareciera, dicho eso lo dejó a solas con su verdugo…

El extremo orgullo del chico no lo dejaban cumplir con el pedido de su amor que ahora claramente veía por qué luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por alejarlo del cuerpo de Remus, era Voldemort quien le había enviado el tan temido Avada, pero si desaparecía dejaría a su gente luchando solos¿qué hacer?, Voldemort se acercaba con pasos cadenciosos intimidantes, la extraña sonrisa maliciosa pedía que esa fuera la última noche del chico, y su mirada escrutadora pedía saber que pasaba por la mente del chico.

Severus de pie como si de un fantasma se tratara no prestaba atención a la batalla que se seguía con fiereza detrás de el, los hechizos le rozaban y seguía sin moverse del lugar, estaría ahí con el, pasara lo que pasara.

Al fin entendió que esa desde un principio era batalla perdida y desapareció de la vista de Voldemort para reaparecer al lado de sus compañeros aurores dando la orden de retirada, conforme se iban librando de los mortífagos, desaparecían llevando a cuestas los cuerpos heridos o sin vida de sus compañeros.  
Voldemort irradiaba completa ira haciendo temblar el suelo manchado de sangre y cenizas.

La oscuridad de su cuarto alberga la inmensa pesadez luego de no obtener respuesta por parte de Harry quien se había encerrado en su propio espacio. El chico en cuanto regreso del ministerio de hacer todos los papeleos se encerró y no quería ni hablar con el, no sabía que mas podía hacer por el, haber luchado por mantenerse con vida y por mantenerlo con vida había sido lo peor que le había sucedido.

Esto lo sacaba de quicio, trato por las buenas de convencerlo de salir, incluso con amenazas, pero tampoco surtieron efecto, el chico no escuchaba razones, seguía culpándose por que Remus demostró el cariño que tenia por él dando su vida por que el chico tuviera una

- A veces quisiera poder entender sus sentimientos – susurró Severus con la negativa en la cabeza

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, la casa estaba en tinieblas, ni siquiera el tenía ánimos de subir la intensidad de la iluminación, ni siquiera importaba. Buscó una botella de brandy y con dos copas en la mano subió las escaleras, deseaba que al menos pudiera recibirlo así para una larga conversación.

Toco la puerta y no escucho ninguna contestación, harto de esta situación saco su varita y forzó la puerta... al entrar encontró a Harry al lado de la ventana sentado viendo a un punto fijo parecía que no había notado su presencia  
En sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, solo las que se habían convertido en secos y salados caminos que buscaban refugio en el interior del cuello de su camisa

A Severus le dolía verlo así pero, no podía continuar de esa manera, le llamo tranquilamente

- Harry tenemos que hablar. -dejo las copas y el brandy a un lado, se sentó al junto a el y en cuanto Harry se percato de su presencia se abrazo a el como si fuera su tabla que lo salvaría de su ahogamiento

Al fin rompió su propio silencio

- No entiendo por que tuvo que pasar esto -Su voz quebrada por el intenso ahogo del sentimiento que tenía inundando su pecho - el no… el no debió hacer eso, sabía que no resistiría una pérdida mas

- No debió pasar, pero Remus dio su vida sabiendo que tu necesitas vivir y no por lo que dice la profecía, si no por que tu tienes mucho por que vivir, eso aunque difícil de aceptar es una gran muestra del amor que tenia por ti, es difícil que los que queremos nos dejen, pero desgraciadamente así el la guerra

- La guerra... maldita guerra el debe desaparecer, ya no puedo mas

- Lo lograremos, eso te lo prometo acabaremos con el

- No puedo creer que el este acabando con todo lo que quiero, no permitiré que te suceda eso

- Jamás me perderás yo siempre estaré a tu lado,

- Quizás eso es lo que mas temo... todo el que sigue mi camino pierde la vida, no puedo permitir eso

- No te preocupes no te será fácil librarte de mi,

- ¿Librarme de ti?... que crees que eso es lo que quiero?... sabes que tu eres lo único que me mantiene vivo, solo que no quiero ni siquiera pensar que pasará si el se entera de lo nuestro, de tu traición

- El no tiene por que enterarse, y si así lo hiciera no me podrá alejar de ti

- Si puede, lo sabes, todas las veces que te llama no soporto la sola idea que puede ser el día que se entere y no regreses a mi

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

- Odio mi estúpido destino¿por que no puedo ser completamente feliz? – Ambos callaron pero luego de unos segundos de momentánea paz entre los dos Harry explotó con la idea más absurda -llévame a el...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Estas loco!!!!!!... te matara y eso no lo permitiré

- Terminemos de una buena vez con el, ya no puedo mas... - la voz del chico se quebró pero su mirada se había convertido en hielo que empezaba a derretirse humedeciendo alrededor de su sonrosada piel ocular sin atreverse a ser liberada

- ¿¿¿Y crees que es tan fácil???? Si te llevo a el te lanza un Avada y es todo...

- Vayamos con Dumbledore y armemos la revuelta, se que con ellos podremos, dime cual es su refugio y yo mismo lo buscaré, con mi gente, ellos no me abandona...

- No Harry esto es muy diferente

- ¿No pensarás abandonarme a mi suerte?, si no me llevas yo iré a buscarlo, hasta el fin del mundo...

- No voy a permitir que te haga ningún daño

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres decirme, claro que sabes donde encontrarlo,

- No Harry, ni yo se donde es su refugio, cuando nos llama aparecemos donde el lo indique, el no es tonto sabe que alguien puede traicionarlo

- No te creo, siempre he sentido que me ocultas mucho

Severus se levanto realmente molesto, hacía demasiado tiempo que Harry no le veía esa expresión en el rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que entre ellos la vida era casi perfección y si discutían en Sev siempre existía la prudencia y sabía callar en el momento justo, pero esto ya era el límite¿Harry ya no creía en el?

- No me hagas esto Harry

- Se que lo sabes, no me mientas

Severus le había pedido inútilmente que dejara de desconfiar en el, pero el chico estaba fuera de si, y el llegó al mismo extremo, y en vez de bofetear a Harry que era lo que tenía ganas para hacerlo entrar en razón, estiró el brazo dando un manotazo a la botella de brandy y las copas que se rompieron en mil pedazos.

- SEVERUS!!!

- Solo en una cabeza como la tuya puede caber esa estúpida idea, deja de desconfiar en mi. No se donde está, no te voy a permitir que vayas como oveja al matadero y eso métetelo a la cabeza, TU NO VAS A IR A BUSCARLO!! – se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico que estaba crispado de coraje igual que el, con amor mezclado con desesperación en la mirada y un breve siseó con suavidad le mostró que no podría aguantar mucho su terquedad - no te voy a perder

- TIENES QUE DECIRME - ala voz de Harry ahora sonaba en una reprimenda que no aceptaba negaciones…. Por Merlín, yo soy el que no piensa perderte, por eso mismo lo buscaré terminaré con el y no seguiré arriesgando mas vidas

- Harry se que estas sufriendo, pero entiende esta no es la mejor opción

Con cuidado acarició la frente del chico haciendo visible la marca que tanto recordaba por quien estaban discutiendo, sin poderlo evitar en su mirada había un dejo de melancolía, no podía estarlo perdiendo ahora…

- Severus, no me mires así, no me trates como si estuviera loco, no lo estoy, y si ahora no lo estoy lo estaré si me vuelves la espalda... iré con el y mas vale que me digas donde está, no creo que no sepas... NO LO CREO!!

- PUES CRÉELO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAS UNA LOCURA

- DECIDE DE UNA VEZ, DIME DONDE ESTA!!... ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA?

- NO TE LO VOY A DECIR NI AUNQUE LO SEPA¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NO PUEDES HACER NADA POR AHORA???

- BIEN... - Harry respiró lo mas fuerte que pudo… bien... tu lo has decidido...

Harry salió de su cuarto de entretenimiento para entrar completamente fuera de si a su recamara seguido de cerca por Severus

- Harry... ¿que haces?

- Me largo

- ¿¿COMO QUE TE LARGAS???... ¿¿¿A DONDE???

- No lo se, no me sigas... déjame solo por favor – Severus intentó acercase - DÉJAME SOLO!!

- ¿¿¿Me vas a dejar??? así tan fácil  
Lo mas rápido que pudo, fuera de si armó una maleta recogiendo algunas cosas de uso personal

- ¿Crees que es fácil para mi?...

- Pues todo parece que si... solo agarras tus cosas y me dejas aquí... YO TE AMO... cuando decidimos que viviríamos juntos no creí que me fueras a abandonar

- ¿Crees que es fácil ver como las personas que amo las pierdo en esta guerra sin sentido?- Harry lo tomó por los hombros como si el que estaba mal fuera Severus - Si me amaras me dirías de una buena vez donde diablos está, maldita sea Severus es tan fácil

- Por favor Harry... No hagas esto... no puedo decirte

Sin detenerse, la maleta estaba lista...

- Vez que aquí el que no quiere poner de su parte eres tu...

- Te van a matar... No puedes enfrentarlo... TODAVIA NO...

- Sabes que ya no soy un niño...

- Pues con esa actitud…

- No me trates como tal, pensé que me había librado de Dumbledore, sus estúpidos cuidados nada mas te hicieron convencerte que soy débil... pero no lo soy

Lo apartó de la puerta, trataba de no pensar mucho, trataba de no hacer difícil lo que había ya decidido hacer mucho antes de que Severus entrara a hablarle

- Perdona Harry, yo se que no eres un niño... créeme que si lo fueras jamás hubieras sido mío... pero debes de entender que no puedes hacerlo... al menos no ahora, por favor no te vayas Harry...

- Ya lo has decidido tu con tus negativas que solo me hacen ver que no confías en mi, ahora déjame bajar

- No, no lo haré - dijo sacando su varita –

- Sabes que ya he tomado la decisión...

- No me obligues Harry

- MALDITA SEA SEVERUS QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO... - Harry sacó su varita y le hizo frente como si de nueva cuenta se enfrentara a un enemigo

- Si te vas y me abandonas... olvídate de que existo... ¿¿¿como puedes ser tan obstinado???? YO NO SOY EL ENEMIGO, YO TE QUIERO PROTEGER

- Tu quieres que todo esto se pierda, yo solo trato de mantenerte con vida, así me lleve esto la vida lo encontraré, lo mataré y vendré a buscarte…

- ¿¿¿ MANTENERME CON VIDA¿¿¿ A COSTA DE LA TUYA???? ESTAS MAL TU DE AQUÍ NO SALES HASTA QUE ESTES TRANQUILO

- El que no está tranquilo eres tu, yo me largo, ya lo he decidido, lo buscaré así tenga que meterme en lo mas bajo, lo encontraré y terminaré con esto de una buena vez

Severus trato de lanzarle un petrificus pero Harry era lo suficientemente rápido y lo esquivo lanzándole uno al hombre.  
Severus estaba inmovilizado y solo vio que el chico tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Apenas salió de la casa cerró la puerta y se recargó sin poder reprimir el llanto que desde la entrada de Severus había tratado de evitar, todo su teatro le había costado demasiado, pero no podía permitir que Severus muriera, aunque no estuviera mas con el al menos estaría con vida.

**Continuara…**

**Cecilia gracias por tu mensaje y espero que te agrade este pleito y que continues con nosotras.**

**Y si quieres dejernos un mesaje para decirnos si te gusta o no nuetra historia te lo agradeceremos mucho.**

**Hadalex...**


	3. Breathe

**Capitulo 3**

**"BREATHE" **

Las reuniones de la orden eran inevitables para los dos, Dumbledore los observaba con cautela, ambos se veían como si nada pasara, como si hubieran vuelto a ser el antiguo alumno y el profesor, que ambos odiaban, pero sabía que no podía ser así, Absolutamente nadie de la orden había sabido el porqué de su ruptura, solo sabían que la terrible muerte de Remus había sido seguida por esa separación.

Pero ambos se trataban como compañeros de la orden, se saludaban como si nada pasara, Severus con la misma frialdad que siempre reservaba a todos, pero era extraño ver esa actitud para con Harry… ellos en realidad se amaban, todos los que estaban enterados de su relación habían presenciado el cambio que había en ambos cuando estaba cerca, sus rostros lucían radiantes, pero ahora solo había amargura, todas esas reuniones la pasaban de la misma manera, como si nunca hubiera habido algo.

Pero era más que evidente que mientras Snape daba sus largos discursos de lo que pasaba dentro de la guarida de Voldemort Harry siempre mantenía la cabeza pegada en su pergamino, tomaba notas… y a veces notas personales:

- "Estás tan lejos y aquí…quisiera volver a sentir tu cuerpo estremeciéndose dentro mío, amarte sin ti es una agonía, estás aquí pero tan lejos, y duele tanto perderte, pero duele más dedicarte mi dolor, no puedo apartarme de tu voz que acaricia mis sentidos, sigo escuchándote en silencio sin la fuerza para encarar tus negros ojos taladrando mi alma"

Los turnos rolaban para dar sus opiniones, el turno de Harry se había dado y Severus lucía absorto en un punto de la pared… al terminar su explicación no pudo evitar llamar su atención

- ¿Alguna duda Profesor Snape? –

la voz grave de Harry taladró sus oídos y no solo los de el, la frialdad de su voz retumbando en los muros que hacían juego con la fría casa había hecho despertar hasta a Mundugus.

- Muchas…

Segundos que Severus pudo darse cuenta que el brillo en esas maravillosas esmeraldas se iba perdiendo. Arrepentido de haberle dirigido la palabra tomó su lugar, Severus seguía sin soltar de vista al chico que de nuevo se dispuso a seguir muy entretenido con sus notas…

Pero no, no podían demostrar que les dolía el solo respirar el mismo aire dentro de la habitación compartida por tantos pero que a la vez podían olvidar por momentos el bullicio concentrándose en observar cada movimiento mientras el otro no se daba por enterado.

Era inútil, ni Dumbledore podía sacarles algo, Severus hablaba de Harry como cualquier estudiante que había pasado por Hogwarts y como el gran auror que era… pero de solo recordar que era un auror le dolía tanto, pues a su mente llegaban las imágenes de las cicatrices que quedaban en el chico, cicatrices que el nunca hubiera permitido que le quedaran, constantemente Harry llegaba a las reuniones con cuellos altos y mangas largas para ocultarlas… "mi niño…" pensaba para sus adentros… y por fuera: "es muy estúpido no sabe defenderse por completo, no está preparado para darle guerra…"

Dumbledore no podía creer como lo hacía, y en Harry era mas notorio, pero Severus era terriblemente impactante la perfección de mascara que se ponía, o quizás el era el que había decidido la separación, quizás por eso el no se veía afectado… nadie sabía…

O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/

Estando sentado en el sillón de su sala solo había silencio, y la única luz que se veía era de una chimenea, sostenía una copa con brandy y estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana se tomo lo que le quedaba de brandy y se paro, subió las escaleras con un paso militar, solo se oyó el susurro de la túnica al pasar, entro a la recamara se acostó sin siquiera quitársela de encima y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Lo despertó la brillante luz del sol que le daba directo a la cara

-¿Por que diablos no cerré la cortina?

Se paro y la cerro pero se le fue el sueño se dirigió hacia el baño abrió la regadera se desvistió y se metió a bañar su cuerpo blanco como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol en toda su vida, en su brazo izquierdo se podía ver una pequeña mancha negra no se veía si tenia forma solo se veía la mancha, su cabello negro y la nariz ganchuda.

Se baño lo mas tranquilo que pudo le gustaba la sensación del agua caer sobre el, las gotas acariciaban su cuerpo, cerro los ojos recordando las manos que lo acariciaban con maestría y el mismo inconscientemente se llevó la mano para acariciar ese espacio cayendo en cuenta que no eran mas que gotas… no era el, atrapó algunas gotas que huyeron de sus manos rápidamente, igual que él había salido de su vida, trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se quedo así por unos minutos.

Salio del baño y se vistió con una túnica negra y bajo a la cocina por un café y salio al jardín.

Cuando estuvo afuera tomaba de su café y pensaba como Dumbledore no lo había mandado a ninguna misión en ese tiempo y se desesperaba estar esperando sin ninguna noticia lo único que lo consolaba era que tampoco Voldemort había convocado a sus mortifagos.

También pensaba en Harry… ¡¡Merlín!! Como lo extrañaba hacia dos años de esa ausencia y no sabia gran cosa de el, solo lo indispensable de su trabajo y su lejana presencia en la orden, pero el había sido el que lo había abandonado, el que dejara su casa por querer atrapar a Voldemort, dejándolo en una profunda depresión, de la cual nadie sabia, ni siquiera su gran amigo Albus, su mascara era perfecta nadie sabría su dolor.

Tantas veces se engañaba a si mismo que ya no le importaba su ausencia

**And I don't miss the sunrise on the colors of your hair **

Y no extraño el sol en los colores de tú pelo

**And I don't mind the mornings no not much any more no not, much any more. **

Y no me interesan las mañanas no, no mas., no, no más

Por Merlín!!! Pero cómo olvidarlo si el mismo no había alejado su presencia de la casa, sus cosas estaban intactas, Incluso el perfume de su cabello podía recordarlo en el shampoo que compraba cada mes cuando se evaporaba dentro de la bañera, se atormentaba asi mismo, pero esos pequeños detalles lo traían de vuelta con fuerza a sus recuerdos, trataba de mantenerlo vivo, pero ¡Cuánto odiaba su debilidad!,a veces pasaba interminables horas frente a un televisor apagado que en lugar de reflejar imágenes absurdas se reflejaban sus recuerdos en la oscura pantalla…

**And it hurts to breathe, when yours perfumes everywhere **

Y me duele respirar cuando tu perfume esta por todas partes

Al lado de su ropa estaban aún algunas que había dejado olvidadas e imaginaba que ambas prendas bailaban tan pegadas en el clóset como antes lo hacían ellos… el ya no estaba pero si sus recuerdos que lo atormentaban como mil cuchillos al alma.

**And it hurts to breathe, when the memories are handing in the air. **

Y me duele respirar cuando tus recuerdos están en el aire

Se quedo algunas horas ahí recordando todo lo que habían compartido en ese lugar, cada espacio, cada rincón estaba impregnado de su presencia, las veces que lo besaba como solo ese chico sabia, las caricias que sabían como encenderlo o los atardeceres y los amaneceres que veían junto al lago solo acostados uno junto al otro sin necesidad de hablar.

**And I won't run from the shower whenever you call **

And it's better this way

Y ya no corro de la regadera cada vez que me llamas

Y es mejor así

** And I don't mind the moonlight no not much any more no not, **

Much any more

Y no me importa la luz de la luna, no, no más. No, no más

Unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus bellos ónix´s, las limpio con furia se levanto y entro a la casa al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella y las lagrimas regresaron con furia.

**And you know I can handle it, I can handle it, I'm getting out more **

Y tu lo sabes puedo soportarlo, puedo soportarlo, estoy saliendo mas

** And you know I'm over it, so over it, until I close the door **

Y tu sabes lo estoy superando, lo estoy superando, hasta que cierro la puerta.

** And it hurts to breathe when your perfumes everywhere **

And it hurts to breathe when the memories are handing in the air

Y duele respirar cuando tu perfume esta en cualquier parte

Y duele respirar cuando las memorias están en el aire

Se sirvió una copa y salio de la sala, estaba cansado de sus pensamientos y lentamente se quedó profundamente dormido.

O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/ O/

Esos dos años también Harry los vivía apartado de el, pero con su recuerdo quemándole por dentro… Un auror todavía con mayores tablas, infinidad de batallas libradas lo habían fortalecido aún más, pero su corazón y su mirada se habían vuelto más frías que el hielo, mas duras que una roca, más severas que el mismo Severus… Pues en cada batalla deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no volver a verlo… y si lo veía mejor morir en sus manos que en las de Voldemort.

Era un hombre de extremo respeto a sus 26 años, un hombre que a los ojos de todos no había probado lo que era ser feliz en su vida sentimental, demasiado privado e impenetrable en su vida, llamaba la atención que nadie le había conocido una pareja, muchos seguían en pie de batalla por conseguir una cita que nunca llegaba, lo veían salir con Ron "su compadre, luego de que Hermione y Ron contrajeran matrimonio y ahora el bebé Weasley les había unido en compadrazgo.

Solo había uno que no dejaba de lado sus constantes burlas como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts…

- Malfoy – escupió Harry como si el mismo Draco se estuviera viendo al espejo

- Potter!!... ya cuantas cicatrices tienes y todavía no encuentras a alguien en tu frustrada vida, cuando encuentres a alguien ya estarás en pedacitos

- Que gracioso Malfoy, tan maduro como siempre

- Y hablando de maduros no te entereza alguno por ahí, he visto a muchos a nuestro alrededor que darían lo que fuera por meterse en tu… vida

- Pues te sedo el honor de que los dejes meterse en tu… vida, ahora si me dejas en paz yo si tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no andar de lambiscón con Fudge…

- Potter…, deberías ver a tu alrededor… si no te apuras pronto serás un viejo solitario, estás tan amargado que solo te haría la competencia el Profesor Snape…

Draco no vio en que momento ya había sido enviado al suelo con la nariz rota, Harry arremetía con todo su odio contra el, estaban haciendo toda la escena en pleno descanso del Ministerio… Lucius Malfoy hizo su entrada elevando por los aires a Harry quien con toda facilidad rompió el hechizo y calló en cuclillas listo para volver a agarrar a Draco… si de hombres se trataba el era más hombre y no ese estúpido andrajo cargado de femineidades como esconderse tras su varita y su padre.

Los aurores obviamente no se metían, habían deseado tanto ver que alguien le diera su merecido al engreído rubio, pero Fudge entró en escena…

- Señor Potter, señor Malfoy!!!

Ambos jadeaban del coraje pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del ministro, Draco le sonrió triunfal, pero Harry le borró la sonrisa con ultimo golpe que lo dejó tendido por completo pero lo suficientemente hábil para dejarlo conciente y asegurarle el bochorno de que estaba siendo pisoteado delante de su padre y toda la comunidad mágica… Harry ya estaba de pie con la mirada puesta en Fudge, se sacudió un poco la capa y avanzó hacia el ministro con la elegante seguridad e imponencia que irradiaba, Fudge hizo un paso hacia atrás dando un ligero pisotón a Lucius Malfoy y este le tomó por los hombros deteniéndolo, cosa que provocó un extraño enrojecimiento al ministro, Harry trató de no poner los ojos en blanco "vejete verde" pensó… "ruega por que este estúpido le baile un tango…"

- ¿Quería decirme algo?

- Señor Potter usted es un auror respetable no debería armar estas escenas ante toda esta gente que es demasiado importante… - Fudge se giró haciendo que los aurores que estaban cerca ayudaran a un derrotado Draco que con su prepotencia declinó la ayuda… - ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Malfoy?

- Valiente entrenamiento le dan a sus aurores que no saben contenerse – decía mientras un delicado pañuelo de seda era impregnado con su sangre que manaba de la nariz y labios…

- Mejor entrenamiento que el que te da tu padre… - intervino Harry

- Señor Potter por favor vaya a mi oficina

- Lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer lo veré después

- Señor Potter es una orden

- ¿orden?... a mi nadie me da ordenes… siseó acercándose peligrosamente al ministro

- Respeto señor Potter

- Lo mismo digo… - Harry se giró sin mas dejando a Fudge con la palabra en la boca, pero ni siquiera el ministro podía hacerle nada, lo necesitaban, los aurores se alejaron al tiempo que Harry les daba la orden con la mirada.

Draco estaba realmente ofendido, más cuando Lucius se aproximo a él moviendo su dedo índice en negativa…

- Draco… Draco... que mal, estás haciendo que mi orgullo se dirija a otra parte y se aleje de ti

- Pero me las pagará

- Más vale que sea cierto, reivindica la mancha que has dejado en mi y en los nuestros…

Dijo señalando a algunos mortífagos que trabajaban dentro en el ministerio como espías de Voldemort igual que ellos dos… ambos diestros de Voldemort y uno había caído bochornosamente frente a todos…

/O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O

Nunca había pensado escuchar el nombre de Snape en los labios de Draco, y menos en el tono de burla, caminó solo rechazando la compañía de Ron y uno que otro auror que les seguía siempre como protección, deseaba pensar y dejar a un lado todo el ministerio, después de salirse de la vida de Snape no había podido pasar mucho tiempo en su departamento, odiaba la soledad de su cuarto y prefería trabajar a marchas forzadas, hasta que su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso

- Petrificus!!!

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el hechizo, era inconfundible esa voz…

- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!

- Potter...

Pronto de la nada emergieron en una terrible emboscada más de una docena de mortífagos comandados momentáneamente por el rubio.

- Veo que nunca podrás tu solo

Draco sonrió pero no lo desmintió, lo odiaba a morir.

- ¡¡¡A ÉL!!!

Pronto Harry invocó una protección poderosa que le permitía luchar contra ellos pero su magia estaba casi a la misma altura que todos ellos juntos, era tal la coordinación de sus hechizos, pareciera que estuvieran atacando a un Dragón que solo era controlado por al menos 10 magos al unísono…

Su barrera se rompió…

Pero sus ataques fueron mas allá de la magia, Harry lanzaba infinidad de pequeños cuchillos afilados que guardaba en todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que los dirigía certeros con su varita, muchos de ellos caían heridos pero era solo momentáneo, solo podía ganar tiempo, sus sentidos alertas podían sentir que no tenía escapatoria pero si les daría batalla, expulsó una bocanada de poder de su varita que los mandó a todos lejos, Harry corrió pero solo había una salida, el callejón… tarde reaccionó que era un callejón sin salida… estaba concentrando sus fuerzas para abrir un agujero en el muro cuando recibió por la espalda una gran cantidad de disparos que lo dejaron sin sentido y que a pesar de eso todos disfrutaban arrastrando su cuerpo, pateándolo, escupiéndolo, Draco le devolvió cada golpe y más que había recibido frente a todos en el ministerio, si pudiera matarlo a golpes lo haría, pero Mulciver tenía pensado algo mejor.

/O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O /O

En la casa Snape había oscurecido cuando lo despertó una quemazón en su brazo izquierdo la señal de el señor tenebroso para que todos se aparecieran ante el rápidamente con un movimiento de la varita cambio su túnica por su túnica de mortifago se coloco la capucha y desapareció de su casa para aparecer en la mansión Riddle camino por ese lugar y llego a un salón donde se encontraba el mago mas peligroso del mundo con sus ojos rojos que de verlos eran capaces de intimidar a cualquier persona se acerco junto con 15 compañeros y uno a uno besaron la parte baja de la túnica del Lord para después tomar su lugar alrededor del hombre.

-Mortifagos hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida ya que me dieron un hermoso regalo, Macnair tráelo

Las puertas se abrieron y su corazón se sobresalto al ver a quien traían todo golpeado y con sangre cubriendo por completo su cara, lo que contrastaba era el verde de sus pupilas: "¡¡Harry!!", Macnair lo aventó contra el suelo y el chico cayó se veía muy mal no parecía que podía ponerse en pie por si solo, su mente no quería coordinar como era debido, frente a el estaba su amor destrozado y completamente herido, todos los hombres rieron al ver al chico en el suelo, Voldemort se acerco al chico y le levanto la cara con la mano obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- Bienvenido a mi casa Potter es un placer que aceptaras mi invitación me honras con tu presencia

De nuevo todos lo mortifagos rieron Severus estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaría tendría que hacer bien sus movimientos y regresar a su mente fría si querían salir los dos con vida de ahí.

-Vamos Harry, pensé que Dumbledore te había enseñado buenos modales cuando alguien te da tan cordial bienvenida a su casa, eres privilegiado, no muchas personas logran entrar aquí, pero no te preocupes no saldrás.

Harry sentía segarse por momentos, le dolía tanto la cicatriz que estaba a punto de vomitar se apretaba tanto la frente que parecía que se la quería arrancar.

Voldemort con su dedo toco la cicatriz y murmuro un hechizo y a Harry dejo de quemarle inmediatamente, En su respiración agitada iba dejando un pequeño goteo de sangre en el piso y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie frente a Voldemort.

-¿Qué no me vas a dar las gracias? pregunto el hombre

Harry no contesto pero levanto la cara desafiante.

-Crucio - grito Voldemort

Harry al sentir la maldición cayo de nuevo al suelo preso de un dolor que parecía que no acabaría nunca y después de unos momentos paró.

-Veras Harry, me parece perfecto que aguantes lo mas que puedas, tu valentía es importante, así podré divertirme mucho tiempo contigo antes de matarte ¡¡¡Crucio!!!

Severus veía como el chico se retorcía en el piso pero por increíble que parezca ningún grito salio de su boca, los mortifagos no podían creer que el chico no gritara, todos alguna vez recibieron la maldición por parte de su amo pero ninguno había podido no gritar y el chico llevaba dos maldiciones al hilo.

-Bien Potter eso es todo por el momento dijo Voldemort – Pero quizás en algunas horas te vuelvo a llamar, verás… me aburro muy rápido pero en cuanto eso suceda tu serás el primero en saberlo Crabbe, Goyle llévenselo a las mazmorras y que nadie absolutamente nadie se atreva a tocarlo, el chico es mío¿entendieron todos?

Todos los mortifagos asintieron con temor nadie en su sano juicio seria capaz de desobedecer una orden directa de su amo, Crabbe y Goyle tomaron al chico uno de cada brazo y lo llevaron a las mazmorras al entrar al lugar que era demasiado oscuro y húmedo lo aventaron al suelo, al caer no tenia fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie le dolía todo el cuerpo, trato de moverse pero un intenso dolor en las costillas se lo impidió, recordándole sus múltiples heridas, arrastrándose se acerco a un camastro que había en ese lugar y se recostó, era increíble el pensar que hacia unos años todo estaba bien y el estaba con Severus en su casa, eran felices y se aman, pero esa terrible batalla en la que murió Remus había hecho que Harry y Severus se separaran, Harry no podía con los remordimientos, otra muerte añadida al peso que ya llevaba a cuestas en su espalda, intencionalmente había ocasionado una pelea con Severus… más valía mantenerlo lejos pero con vida…

- "¿Sev donde estas? Espero que no vieras esto, que no fueras convocado…" - ante la imposibilidad de mover algunos de sus músculos desistió en la idea de salir, y se limitó a darse fuerza con lo único que lo mantenía alejado de todo: sus recuerdos.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo encerraron cuando de nuevo se abrió la puerta y entraron dos mortifagos que lo levantaron y lo llevaron de nuevo ante Voldemort, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación estaban todos los mortifagos reunidos y ante el, mas escalofriante que nunca se encontraba Voldemort.

- Bien Potter como te dije hace unas horas me aburro fácilmente así que quiero entretenerme un rato, dime ¿Qué decía la profecía?

- No lo se - contesto firmemente Harry

- Respuesta incorrecta Potter ¡¡CRUCIO!!

De nuevo Harry sintió ese dolor que penetraba por todo su cuerpo cayo al suelo y se mordió la legua no le daría la satisfacción de gritar.

Severus estaba formado en la línea y veía como el chico hacia hasta lo imposible por no gritar, trato de comunicarse con Dumbledore para avisarle del secuestro pero no lo logro, así que estaba solo para poder salvarlo, tenia que jugar muy bien sus cartas.

- De nuevo Potter dime ¿Qué decía la profecía?

Harry se paro con dificultad y escupió sangre al piso pero levanto la cara

- No lo se y si lo supiera jamás te lo diría

De nuevo cayo presa de la maldición.

- Maldito Potter te he pedido por las buenas pero tenemos mucho tiempo para que me lo digas y mas te vale que sea pronto, aquí no hay nadie que te pueda salvar, no tienes a ninguna madre que muera por ti, ningún trasladador que te aleje, ninguna estatua que te escude, o ningún Licántropo que se interponga, mas te vale que pienses muy bien lo que te conviene aurorcito, de todos modos vas a morir solo que tu decides si rápida o muy lentamente, Crucio

Harry de nuevo estaba en el piso y el dolor cada vez era más insoportable pero no le daría el gusto de gritar, costara lo que costara no gritaría, la maldición de pronto término y Harry no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

- Potter entiende que es batalla perdida dime ¿Qué decía la profecía?

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes o eres realmente estúpido como para no entender que jamás te lo diré?

Voldemort se enfureció al oír a ese niño insultarlo.

Todos los mortifagos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás realmente el chico no le tenia ningún aprecio a su vida por atreverse a insultar a su amo.

Voldemort se acerco al chico que estaba en el suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas que tenía ya fracturadas y no pudo reprimir un alarido desgarrado

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, al fin el chico demostraba que si podía gritar, solo necesitaba un pequeño apretoncito más sobre esas costillas

- Naggini siseo Voldemort en Parsel

Una impresionante víbora apareció reptando a la sala, todos los mortifagos sabían que no era buena señal.

Severus ya no sabía como podría salvar su amor sin ponerse en evidencia pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir para salir de ahí los dos en una pieza.

- Mi querida Naggini quiero que le des un fuerte abrazo a nuestro invitado

La serpiente repto cerca de Harry

- Aléjate de mi maldito bicho

La serpiente se detuvo en seco Voldemort se sorprendió de escuchar al chico hablar Parsel igual que el… a los mortifagos les dio un fuerte escalofrió al oír al muchacho.

- Por lo que veo Harry sabes hablar con serpientes eso me gusta mucho

Se acerco a, el y lo incorporo, Harry con mucho dolor se puso de pie.

- Vamos a hacer otra cosa no te matare el día de hoy, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que te voy a decir, por lo que veo tienes muchas cosas que me agradan así que te propongo que te unas a mi

Harry al escuchar esto dio un respingo

- Jamás me oyes, jamás me uniré a un asesinó como tu

Severus al escuchar al chico por fin supo de qué le hablaba el señor tenebroso al chico.

- No te preocupes te dejare pensarlo unos días pero si no lo haces entonces te matare, pero piensa si te unes a mi tendrás poder mas del que podrías imaginar ya no serias un empleado del ministerio un simple aurorcito, tendrás el respeto de todos mis vasallos, tendrás sabiduría y sobretodo tendrás venganza podrás matar a Bellatrix yo te permitiré que mates a aquella que mato a tu padrino y podrás vengarte del viejo que te oculto tantas cosas y te mando a vivir con unos muggles que solo te despreciaban

- ¿Así que me das la oportunidad de matar a una de tus mas fieles seguidoras?, es curioso como no te importa la vida de aquellos que te defendieron por tantos años y aun lo hacen¿Qué me asegura que si decido unirme a ti el día de mañana me ofrezcas de premio para aquel que haga un buen trabajo y sea mi verdugo?"

- Eres astuto Harry eso me gusta mas. Crabbe, Goyle, lleven al joven Potter de nuevo a las mazmorras

Los mortifagos tomaron al chico de nuevo y lo llevaban entre los dos.

- Potter tienes 24 horas para decidirte, te unes a mi o será tu ultimo día con vida escoge sabiamente por que puede ser lo ultimo que hagas

- Camino hacia su silla se sentó, Naggini se puso a sus pies

- Ahora láguense todos de mi vista

Los mortifagos temerosos caminaron a la salida.

- Excepto tu Severus, acércate

Severus camino y se arrodillo a los pies de su amo y le beso los bajos de la túnica.

- ¿Qué desea mi Lord?

- Quiero que bajes con el chico y lo convenzas de unirse a mi, no me importa si necesitas usar alguna maldición solo no lo mates si no tu serás el siguiente

- Si mi Lord

- Ahora desaparece de mi vista

Severus se levanto y salio rápidamente de esa habitación, ahora tenia una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar para poder salvar a Harry de una inevitable y muy dolorosa muerte.

Caminó con gran rapidez, no había tiempo que perder, sabía que podía encontrar en peor estado que hace unos momentos al chico, eso lo tenía demasiado intranquilo, pero debía sacarlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora pero su semblante estaba mas áspero que de costumbre, ahora Crabbe y Goyle no lo dejarían descansar en el camastro, estaban poniéndole los grilletes en piernas y manos, completamente crucificado

- Ustedes dos, déjenlo, yo lo arreglo

- Pero el amo dijo que nadie podría entrar

- El amo me ha enviado¿quieren cuestionar sus órdenes?

Los dos soltaron al chico, el rostro de Severus no presagiaba nada bueno, nunca antes lo habían visto tan temible.

- no, no... - Los dos hombres salieron corriendo del lugar entregándole las llaves

Severus se acercó con sus movimientos cadenciosos, observando todo el lugar

- VAMOS POTTER!!!

Harry ya había escuchado la voz que tanto amaba desde el primer momento, pero no podía reaccionar rápidamente…

Severus golpeaba su varita contra la palma de su mano

¿Era solo un sueño¿Estaba realmente Severus frente a el?

- CRUCIOOO!!!!

El chico se sobresalto sin poder creerlo… pero no le había llegado la maldición, todo era un teatro por si Crabbe y Goyle estaban fuera escuchando

Pero se acercó a el y con las llaves le liberó ambas manos, el chico dejó caer todo su peso sobre su pecho

- ¿¿¿Sev eres tu???

- ¿Cómo estás?... susurró tan despacio que el chico se estremeció

- ¡¡¡Merlín!!!!! Te extrañe - decía con apenas un murmullo sin fuerzas

- ¿Pero como has caído aquí? has tardado demasiados años en dar con el...

- Me emboscaron,

- ahh... ¿no que tu gente nunca te dejaba?

Harry hizo una mueca y se tocaba el costado...

- Me agarraron solo

Mientras se explicaba, Severus se apresuraba a desencadenarlo. Estaba tan cerca que a través de la sangre seca sobre la blanca piel del chico podía notar muchas heridas que comenzaban a ser purulentas, Severus se quejaba constantemente,

- ¿Cómo es posible que con tantas protecciones te agarraron?

- Por favor Sev... no quiero discutir me duele todo... hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujeto de nuevo el costado

- No se que haremos ahora, debo convencerte de unirte a el...

La desesperación comenzaba a aflorar en Severus

- Tu sabes que jamás lo haré, antes muerto

- ¿Antes muerto?... Yo soy un mortífago y mírame, no tienes mucho que perder, gánate su confianza y salgamos de aquí... no tenemos apoyo, y no pienso dejarte aquí, si intervengo muero y de nada te serviré pero si tu mueres yo te seguiré – Severus no veía otra escapatoria, al menos ganar tiempo, pero odiaba la sola idea que el chico pudiera unírsele¡NO!, su cuerpo sería lacerado mientras la marca se iría haciendo presente y nunca le perdonaría haberlo permitido.

- No creo que falte mucho para morir

- Si tan solo pudiéramos avisar a la orden... pero no se que mas hacer Harry no quiero perderte... de nuevo, Perdóname por favor, no se que más… que más hacer…

- Yo tampoco te quiero perder... ¿donde estamos? ahhhhhh el dolor no lo aguanto

- En la mansión Riddle... decide pronto que debemos actuar no estás en condiciones de luchar. ¿piensas unirte, si o no? sabes que yo te apoyo en cualquier decisión, es la única vía... le pediré a Voldemort que me de el honor... – Severus guardó silencio y se giró de inmediato clavando su mirada alarmada en las entrecerradas esmeraldas -¡¡alguien se acerca!!

- Que diablos, si tu confías yo confió en ti, lo haré - Harry trataba de ponerse en pie pero un dolor en el costado lo obligo a acostarse de nuevo- Sev, creo que me lanzaron una maldición muy fuerte me siento cada vez mas débil y el dolor, no lo aguanto

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido lento... Voldemort había aparecido y tranquilamente observó la escena de los dos en el piso

- ¿Por que no está encadenado?

- Es solo que ha tomado una decisión, y trato de curar su heridas no puedo hacerlo con el atado...

- Creo que debiste preguntar primero antes de tomar esas decisiones...

- Perdón Señor... Severus le hizo una reverencia que Harry vio asqueado

- Y bien Harry, mi querido Harry... piensas unirte a mi?

Harry lo observó con todo el odio que era posible, pero no sabia que más podía hacer, solo ganar un poco de tiempo

- ¿Que más ofreces a cambio?...

Las carcajadas de Voldemort habían inundado todo el lugar, ambos no le temían, pero si los demás mortífagos hubieran estado ahí presentes hubieran sentido el miedo recorrer por sus venas

Ya te lo he dicho Potter, en síntesis: poder absoluto, que mayor premio a tus poderes que aumentarlos sin límite, con poder puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras...

- No es razón suficiente para mí...

Severus le miró suplicando que dejara de jugar con su propia vida...

- Está bien, acepto, pero con la condición que no toleraré que me toquen, sabes que no me será de utilidad el que ose poner sus manos en mi, yo soy intocable ¿queda claro?

- Ay, Harry crees que lo mereces todo y con tu respuesta me estás rogando el perdón de tu vida

- Si no te parece no me uniré a ti, piénsalo, yo no tengo nada que perder, la muerte no es nada, en algún momento llegará

Voldemort se giró a Severus,

- Llévalo a la habitación contigua a la mía

Severus temiendo por lo que vendría, tuvo que acceder a su petición, lo cargó en sus brazos, hasta la habitación que estaba abierta y podían ver que no se trataba de otra cosa mas que un camastro y un baño en la izquierda de la habitación... Por un momento había pensado que lo llevarían a una cámara de tortura pero no y eso solo incrementaba su temor. Severus lo recostó con cuidado, el chico no tenia fuerzas, y al fondo de la habitación pudo darse cuenta que estaba una vitrina con infinidad de pociones que el mismo había preparado y comprendió que el Lord lo quería con fuerzas para que soportara la ceremonia.

Analizando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, recordó que le había hecho al Lord infinidad de pociones poderosas para que pudiera recuperarse de todo el desgaste, le dio con brusquedad algunos tragos contados de las soluciones, no se quiso exponer a mostrarse indulgente con el chico, el Lord podría haber estado observándolos, mas que estaban a un costado de la habitación. Se apresuró a aplicar pociones curativas en todo su cuerpo y apenas iba a quitarle la túnica que lo cubría, el chico no pudo reprimir un quejido cargado de sufrimiento, la tela de su camiseta interior estaba pegada a su piel que estaba completamente encarnada y las costillas rotas, no pudo evitar sentir demasiado dolor al ver que su amor había padecido demasiado... ni siquiera el podría haber aguantado todo eso

- POTTER!!, quítese la playera

Harry lo observó sin entender por que lo trataba con tanta brusquedad...

- POTTER, QUE ESTÁ SORDO!!

Con muchísima lentitud lo hizo y la herida estaba peor de lo que hubiera imaginado Severus, ya ni siquiera podía distinguir dolores ni ardores, su cuerpo se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al maltrato.

Luego de la extenuante curación Voldemort salió de las sombras, pareciera como si emergiera de la pared que colindaba con su habitación... la pared era mera ilusión y el Lord había presenciado todo...

Le había parecido extraño ver que el chico no se oponía como lo había hecho con los demás pero el trato que le había dado Severus había sido el que merecía cualquier reo

- Bien Severus por ahora déjanos solos...

Harry se removió en su lugar... aún las pociones curativas no surtían todo el efecto que pudiera haber deseado, Voldemor presionó la frente del chico y en segundos comenzó a arder de nueva cuenta... El ardor era terrible, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el Lord se había recostado al lado suyo y con solo tocarle de nuevo la cicatriz con el dedo el dolor cegador se alejó de el... Comprendió que no podía hacer mucho al ver las heridas profundas del chico… Con su varita lo limpió en segundos, quitando toda la sangre seca y dejándolo presentable… bueno ni tan presentable pues heridas se veían todavía mas acentuadas con la delicada piel blanca.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... como es posible que no me quieras aceptar todavía en ti, yo ya te he aceptado, no quiero que te unas a mi por obligación, me levas contigo desde hace 25 años, ya deberías haberme aceptado - sonrió con tranquilidad el Lord acariciando con un dedo una porción de su pecho.

- ¿Que quieres?, que te bese los pies como todos?, eso nunca lo conseguirás, me uniré a ti pero no seré un lame botas...

- Estas tentando tu suerte

- ¿A que hora harás lo que tienes que hacer?

- apenas me divierta un poco contigo

- No soy un juguete de diversión, aun puedo declinar mi oferta

- OFERTA!!... vaya chico - el Lord rió a carcajadas - pero que te has creído

- Me creo lo que soy, sin mi no puedes mas que huir, conmigo puedes lograr lo que siempre has deseado

- ¿Y según tu pequeño cerebro que es lo que he deseado siempre?

- Poder, eso es obvio, solo hablas de eso…

- Yo deseo todo lo que me brinde satisfacción dentro de eso el poder – Voldemort se inclinó sobre el rostro de Harry que no se inmutó, y le sostuvo la mirada

- Y yo tengo mucho poder - cortó el chico...

- Así es mi pequeño Harry... mi muy pequeño Harry... decía acariciándole los fuertes abdominales

Harry empezaba a sentir que por fin sus brazos le respondían con hormigueos profundos y estresantes

- Bien, creo que por ahora no me sirves de nada – dijo delineando la desesperante herida en su costado, mientras el chico trataba de no demostrar lo doloroso que era eso - pero como no me has prohibido tocarte... debo entender que eso es lo que quieres... - con una mirada llena de satisfacción lo tocó de nueva cuenta en la cicatriz devolviéndole el extremo dolor y ardor... y Cruzó el muro hacia su habitación...

Harry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo…

**Continuara…..**

**Hola bueno aqui esta el 3 capitulo de la historia ya solo faltan 2 mas esperamos que les siga gustando, y si quieren dejar alguna duda siempre son bienvenidas.**

**Por cierto la cancion se llama "Breathe" y la canta Rick Astley es una cancion padrisima. Vale la pena llegarla a escuchar.**

**Nos leemos la proxima**

**Hadalex... **


	4. La Tortura

**Capítulo basado en algunas partes de la canción "LA TORTURA", de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira **

****

****

**Capítulo 4**

**LA TORTURA**

Las horas pasaron, pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Lucius Malfoy, sin decir ni una palabra.

Harry se ladeó un poco para verlo mejor… Lucius lo señaló con la varita.

Aún no podía utilizar su magia, estaba muy bajo de energía, solo se limitó a verlo sin bajar la vista, Lucius sonrió

- ¿Miedo Potter?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo, solo estoy un poco cansado, se te ofrece algo?

- Voy a medirte Potter, necesitarás el traje de iniciación

- Bien…

Lucius hizo desaparecer las colchas que lo cubrían, el chico estaba envuelto en una venda empapada en sangre…

- No han venido a valorarlo? –Harry lo vio con extrañeza, a lo que Lucius solo volteó los ojos y se explicó mejor - no podemos correr el riesgo de que le caiga una gangrena antes de la iniciación

- Creo que eso sería lo mejor

- Lucius se atrevió a girar hacia el muro invisible y en un parpadeo el Lord apareció

Valoró el estado del chico, se veía muy mal, pero al menos ya podía hablar mejor, quitó el vendaje y sonrió

- No has tomado las pócimas que te dejé ¿cierto?

- No, no las conozco

Voldemort acarició el brazo de Lucius que no perdía de vista la mirada del chico, mientras Voldemort le hacía un corte en el brazo . Pronto le dio a beber la poción que el debía tomar y la herida cerro como si nada…

- Vez Harry, no pensaba hacerte daño, al contrario, solo deseaba…

- Lo tomaré después – cortó Harry con cansancio

- ¿O prefieres la amabilidad que te brindé en un principio? – refiriéndose a la brusca atención que le había dado Severus

- Al menos el si sabe de pociones… - sin mas se giró declinando la ayuda

Voldemort sonrió, le divertía su insolencia, podría matarlo en ese mismo momento, pero le tenía una sorpresa mejor, no solo lo convertiría en mortífago… tenía que garantizar que le sería fiel hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Pasaron las horas y Harry no podía creer que no hubiera otra salida, era el momento de decir adios, tanto había fallado, quizás no había sido necesario el abandono, si su destino ya había sido trazado nada podía ya hacer, no habían excusas ni pretextos Y Harry no era un hombre que vivía rodeado de ellos, para todo lo que habían padecido Sev y el sin necesidad, pero todo lo había hecho para bien – según lo pensó en ese momento – , "años de soledad", si había provocado dolor en Severus, el mismo también lo estaba pagando con creces, "pero fue por amor", se repetía miles de veces… si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, pero no, ni con un giratiempo podría remediar tanto dolor, y tenía que aceptar cada error y tratar de no volver a cometerlos, pero quien sabe, quizás eso si podría pasar, no tendría mas tiempo para cometer mas errores que caudaban dolor a sus seres queridos.

**"Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor.  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusa vivo yo!  
Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón." **

Cerró los ojos aguardando el momento y un susurro de capa en el viento lo sobresaltó… ahí estaba…

- Harry… - susurró en su oído

La voz de Severus sonó en forma de alivio…

- ¿Sev?… nos pueden ver – dijo volteando en dirección al muro de Voldemort

- Me permitieron pedir más ingredientes, y los pedí a Hogwarts pidiendo ayuda, pronto vendrán, pero primero debes estar bien para pelear… no va a ser fácil. Debemos romper la protección, de otra manera no podrán entrar ellos – se explicaba mientras le quitaba la asquerosa venda, te traje otra poción, no se que ingredientes tenga esa que te dejaron, la has tomado?

- No Sev… ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

- Está haciendo las invocaciones en la sala de ceremonias, esta iniciación será diferente algo trama…

Un pequeño ruido metálico se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos a la expectativa callaron, la puerta se abrió suavemente y deslizaron otra charola de comida sin hacer ruido.

- Es la tercer charola que te traen y no has comido nada– Severus lanzó un hechizo sobre la comida para determinar si no tenía algo dañino, pero estaba en perfecto estado…  
Hizo la curación lo mas lento posible necesitaba estar todo el tiempo posible con el, no necesitaban hablar para saber que los dos no deseaban que terminara ese momento.

Quizás serían lo último que harían juntos.

Por fin la herida había dejado de sangrar, y el dolor se iba desvaneciendo, con eso regresaba a Harry su movilidad, pero Severus le pidió que fingiera seguir igual, debían ganar tiempo.  
El debía recuperarse del todo para poder evitar la ceremonia.

Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación sin llamar

- EL Lord me envía, Potter debe tomar un baño, desde que llegó sigue igual

- Potter no tiene fuerzas

- Entonces lo ayudaré – sonrió maliciosamente Lucius

- Recuerda que el no debe ser tocado, lo acordaron

- Uno de sus múltiples privilegios… Bien, pues que se quede en ese repulsivo estado – replicó el rubio

Luego de que Voldemort hubiera revisado las heridas de Harry decidió agilizar la ceremonia, aún a pesar de que el chico no tenía fuerza, no le importaba, era lógico, además el chico había demostrado ser fuerte, no podía hacerle demasiado

Mientras tanto Severus permanecía dándoles la espalda revisando la estantería de pociones, hasta que su rostro se iluminó… guardó en sus ropas una ampolleta de sangre de color marrón, y una jeringa de cristal con la aguja no muy confiable pero que serviría, todo estaba realmente polvoso, las pociones no eran del todo confiables en ese estado, algunas requerían enfriamiento, pero la que tomó extraordinariamente lucía con las texturas perfectas. Justo a tiempo las había encontrado, Voldemort le ordeno su retirada. Harry ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando salió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos presa del cansancio y se quedó dormido, su cuerpo poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo.

Ya ni siquiera sabía que hora era, solo sabía que cada respiración eran segundos que se acercaban a su destino, no había vuelta atrás, no se convertiría en un mortífago, eso lo tenía ya decidido, con ayuda o sin ella no sería un seguidor de Voldemort, sus padres se habían revelado contra ese monstruo tres veces y después tuvieron que aceptar las consecuencias y murieron pero sin ser parte de ese horrible clan. Lucharía con todo, así le llevara la vida.

Voldemort sonrió cerca de su rostro, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se sobresaltó al verlo así…

- Que linda mascota tengo ahora… bien ahora debe tomar un merecido baño por que hace que este ambiente huela realmente mal… ¡LUCIUS!

- Mi Lord – el rubio hizo la reverencia de siempre

- Lo que ya te había dicho…

- Si mi Lord

Como si no pesara nada Lucius lo cargó en brazos, ya su cuerpo no era el de un niño delgado, asi que de seguro Lucius estaba sufriendo un poco en todo el trayecto… (por tonto)

El baño fue muy brusco, al menos no era lo que esperaba Harry y el rubio no se propasó sexualmente de el, pero ganas no le faltaban, mientras le limpiaba el pecho rasguñaba a propósito sus pezones o el cuello y la espalda, incluso se le antojaba mucho maltratar cada herida reciente.

El odio de Harry comenzaba a hacerse creciente, deseaba dejar de fingir el debilitamiento que ya era nulo para romperle la cara al estúpido.

Su cuerpo lejos de lucir impecable lucía maltratado, Harry se dejó arropar y como pudo trató de hacer que su peso aumentara y Lucius ya no podía aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, pero llegó a la cama, no… estaba decidido: él ya no lo volvería a cargar… usaría otra forma o que otro lo hiciera… salió del cuarto pensando en como iría a aguantar la ceremonia si ni podía mantenerse en pie.

Draco Malfoy entró minutos mas tarde acompañado de Lucius y Severus, ahora si iniciaría la preparación, vestirlo era todo un ritual. Y los que lo hacían era por que recibirían un favor en especial por parte del Lord.

Lucius sería premiado con el cuerpo del chico luego de la ceremonia cuando el chico estuviera todavía mas débil, de otra manera no podría acercarse, Draco pedía la humillación delante de todo el mundo mágico y Severus pedía el honor mayor, pero el Lord no se lo permitiría, el honor mayor lo quería el… Harry pertenecería no solo a Voldemort si no que no podría negarse a sus caprichos, pero en cierta forma podría brindarle a Severus otra complacencia.

Ungieron su cuerpo con aceites que olían similar al incienso de maderas, sentía que su cuerpo sufría un extraño sopor y pronto cualquier roce le hacía sentir excitación, los Malfoy reían ante el hecho, ellos mismos sabían esas reacciones, pronto la erección del chico se hizo presente y Lucius pudo deleitarse la pupila, Severus solo apretaba los dientes y Harry solo dejaba que sus sentidos lo guiaran, sentía delicioso esos momentos en que seguían ungiéndolo y de nuevo se llenó de fuerza renovada, recordaba las deliciosas manos de Severus en su cuerpo, y recordó que él era el que le acariciaba el brazo derecho. Se giró a el, y a pesar de la seriedad con que lo vio ambos sabían lo que pasaba por sus mentes, Severus dejó que Harry entrara en sus pensamientos y depositó en el miles de escenas que el tanto atesoraba.

Ni siquiera sintió en que momento había sido desnudado por completo y ya le ponían la sotana y la capa, Severus lo sostenía con su varita como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, así que el tomó la decisión: el lo guiaría hasta la ceremonia. Antes de salir colocaron una malla en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico y le hicieron tomar una poción que Severus había invertido la función de los efectos, ahora el chico estaría con todos sus sentidos alerta, los Malfoy caminaron frente a ellos y Severus sacó la ampolleta que llevaba preparada y se la administró certeramente con ayuda de su varita… Harry dio un suspiro y se desmayó…

- Lucius… Potter ha perdido el sentido…

- ¿Qué importa?, debemos llevarlo con el Lord

Mientras avanzaban Harry iba dejando atrás el desvanecimiento y sintió correr la sangre con toda su fuerza por cada milímetro de su cuerpo… Severus sonrió satisfecho.

La habitación medianamente iluminada por los sirios negros, sus llamas bailaban con cadenciosos colores desde el azul cielo hasta el amarillo intenso y en extremo soltaba un ligero humo cuya función era mantener a todos los presentes en mayor grado de concentración, una poderosa Droga que te alertaba los sentidos mágicos. Grave equivocación del Lord, aunque en el estado "que parecía estar" el chico eso no serviría de nada…

La somnolencia se alejó del chico pero cerró los ojos tratando de valorar la situación, eran mas de 30 mortífagos en círculo frente a una plancha de piedra, donde Severus lo recostó suavemente, mientras el Lord ya había empezado sus invocaciones, los mortífagos cantaban en un tono sacro que erizaba la piel.

Pronto alrededor de Harry salió mucho humo blanco que lo rodeaba y empezó a elevarse.

- "Una señal, solo una señal necesito por favor" – se repetía muchas veces Harry en sus pensamientos.

El Lord se aproximó y junto a el Macnair que sostenía un plato y dentro una Daga en forma de serpiente que pareciera que en su cabeza llevaba plumas y una expresión de maldad muy fuerte, la hoja de la daga era negra con el filo en plata ungida en una extraña solución verdosa que escurría en la superficie del plato ceremonial. Harry se sentía muy familiarizado con las Dagas esos eran sus instrumentos secundarios (primero es la varita) de ataque y defensa

La daga se elevó, iba a dirigirse a la mano del Lord cuando Harry lo interceptó con su magia sin varita y lo lanzó con fuerza al corazón de McNair que con un gemido cayó al piso.

La mirada del Lord al dirigir su atención a McNair se tornaron temerosos y furiosos, vio que la ofrenda de sangre había sido hecha en forma equivocada y la iniciación se había echado a perder, Los mortífagos se aproximaron a Harry que aún seguía elevado y el Lord le apuntó con su varita. Pero pronto su varita escapó de sus manos, Harry armó rápido una protección y bajó de la levitación.

Dos segundos… Momento de distracción que Severus pudo enviar un leve disparo a una ventana para quitar las protecciones y esta fue abierta…

Bellatrix corrió en defensa de su amo, Harry le había enviado directamente la misma daga al lord pero ésta fue rechazada por la magia de Bellatrix, Harry le regresó el encantamiento y la daga fue a parar en el centro de Bellatrix quien de inmediato cayó al suelo... Voldemort le quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la varita imposibilitándola de reparar su herida y lejos de ayudarle solo la empujó con el pie para liberar su espacio entre Harry y el, Bellatrix se desangraba de prisa con la sola compañía del agonizante dolor, la daga destinada solo para sacrificios había provocado su lenta, delirante y segura muerte.

Draco le iba a lanzar una maldición tratando de impedir que Harry hiciera algo mal... no podía salir victorioso luego de que le perdonó la vida en aquel callejón y lo llevaron hasta el amo. Pero el instinto de Cola gusano se hizo presente, su deuda por fin sería en parte saldada, le lanzó una maldición a Draco que lo desvió de su blanco.

Colagusano se convirtió en rata nuevamente y pudo escapar de los miles de disparos que le lanzaba Draco, se estaba entreteniendo demasiado con la rata y había bajado la guardia. Un fuerte rayo aturdidor le cayó de lleno en la espalda…

La ventana abierta había permitido la entrada de las maldiciones que liberaban a l lugar de toda protección y los aurores y miembros de la orden entraban lanzando hechizos de máximo poder sin piedad, ya era el todo por el todo.

Harry no soltaba los hechizos que dirigía al Lord.

Mientras muchos mortífagos corrían a refugiarse en las llamas de la chimenea, éstas perdieron el efecto cuando ojo loco hizo que las llamas cálidas verdes se convirtieran en fuego verdadero, llamas vivas que quemaban sus túnicas en instantes, ardían como antorchas humanas, el humo nublaba la vista y el inconfundible olor a carne quemada no permitía seguir en el sitio, todos querían salir del lugar y la batalla continuó fuera, menos la principal.

Lucius apagó el fuego de sus compañeros mortífagos sin permitirles que su agonía terminara, los gritos desgarrados hacían al ambiente del agrado de Voldemort que reía con maldad y locura deseoso de mas dolor, de mas miedo en los rostros, pero no había miedo en la mirada esmeralda, no, había hambre de venganza, gritos de odio que taladraban en cada lanzamiento de hechizos, hechizos que debían herir a muerte pero ambos eran grandes, energía que irradiaba miedo, pero que los más fieles se negaban a perder de vista aunque la verdadera batalla para los mortífagos estuviera fuera, ellos seguirían al lado de Voldemort.

Severus luchaba incansable contra sus excompañeros mortífagos que arremetían hasta por su espalda, pero la astucia del profesor era increíble, las batallas libradas lo hacían mantenerse con los sentidos alertas, esquivaba todos los rayos haciendo caer con esos mismos a los mortífagos que estaban cerca de el, Dumbledore convocaba las llamas de la oscuridad, esperando el momento en que Harry decidiera dar por terminado el duelo claramente a muerte…

Cuando Harry le lanzó un encantamiento que envolvería al Lord en una esfera éste se trasladó a un lugar mas apartado cerca de sus fieles seguidores… ese era el momento…

Los magos más malvados del mundo mágico estaban frente a el, los únicos que tendrían el valor de convertirse en magos tenebrosos si el Lord caía… invocó la máxima protección y en segundos los mantuvo encerrados dentro de una gran barrera esférica…

Dumbledore no sabía que era lo que pretendía, esos no eran los planes de años atrás… cuando decidió entrar por el muchacho éste gritó con fuerza:

-QUANTUM!!

Ráfagas de aire que entraban de todas partes de la casa dirigidas a la punta de su varita y de ella se conectaba a la energía que conectaba con la protección, pronto todo el aire acumulado se filtró dentro de la protección, todos los magos en vanos esfuerzos trataban de liberarse, chocaban entre ellos suspendidos en el aire dando vueltas, hasta que Voldemort gritó con fuerza…

- NOOOOoooOOonooOOOooOooOooooo!!!

Al fin había comprendido lo que pasaría: La poderosa magia que los tenía atrapados en forma de huracán que amenazaba con tornado era la fuerza radiactiva que terminaría por desintegrarlos por completo, parte por parte, pedazo de piel por pedazo de piel…

Minutos que parecían eternos y que ni siquiera el propio Harry que bien sabía el efecto de su propio hechizo no podía ver la brutalidad con que esos cuerpos desaparecían.. uno a uno: los Malfoy, los zabini, Nott, Jugson, los Crabbe, los Goyle, Rabastan, Solohov, Macnair, Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber… Voldemort.

Ellos habían decidido ir por el lado oscuro y así tenían que terminar…

Poco a poco la protección se volvió nítida y pareciera que nunca había habido alguien dentro.

Harry respiró agitadamente y su mirada se cruzó con la azul cristalina de Dumbledore que lo miraba con la mayor de las tristezas, pero todo había terminado… Al fín, el miedo que les aquejaba había desaparecido, aquel miedo que resultaba ser un sentimiento preventivo a algo que podría ser peligroso y que ahora ya no existía mas.

La amenaza había terminado en un vano de una pesadilla que se borra al día siguiente.

Harry y Dumbledore caminaron hacia la puerta principal, ya Severus corría en auxilio de Harry cuando de repente se paró en seco, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo con el terror reflejado, señaló justo detrás de ellos dos…

- CUIDADO!!!

Dumbledore y Harry levantaron la varita en guardia.

La oscuridad se acercaba y amenazaba con devorarlos y finalmente todo se centró en una sola persona…

- HARRYYYY!!!

Fue el grito dispar que todos dieron al ver cuando su cuerpo caía con un golpe seco por la escalinata y la extraña neblina oscura se introducía en el…

Su cuerpo dominado por el alma maldita de Voldemort se retorcía sin muestras de dolor en el rostro, el alma trataba de apoderarse de cada milímetro de piel.

Severus fue detenido por Dumbledore, hasta el anciano temía seriamente, si Harry no podía contra el mismo el mundo estaría perdido, dos grandes magos en uno con tan inmenso poder, y con una gran maldición que lo mantendría con vida eterna… vida de odio, no habría quien pudiera controlarlo… el miedo volvía latente.

Harry dio una última exhalación.

Su alma estaba siendo expulsada, su hermosa alma que brillaba con intensidad, luz plateada que hacía derramar más lágrimas incontrolables en los presentes, todo había sido en vano.  
Había sido derrotado, su piel más pálida parecía sin vida¿cuánto tardaría en asimilar tanta oscuridad dentro… Severus por fin se soltó de Dumbledore y corrió a el.

No podía tocarlo, alrededor de el se formaba un halo frío que lo protegía… un halo congelante… y cayó derrotado sobre sus rodillas…

- Noo Harry, no por favor, lucha… te amo no me dejes, lucha por los dos, por el mundo, tu deseabas tanto salvar al mundo de ese bastardo, lucha Harry lucha, si yo pudiera hacer algo amor, te daría mi propia vida

- Severus aléjate… - pedía Dumbledore

Todo era silencio, los mortífagos estaban siendo llevados a la prisión de Azkavan pero incluso ellos no querían partir hasta saber que pasaría con Voldemort y Harry…

- Harry tu no te rindas, tanto camino recorrido, tanto esfuerzo no puede ser en vano, sacrificaste nuestro amor por destruirlo y el te está ganando, te amo Harry, sálvate – Severus hundió su rostro derrotado y en un susurro volvió a recordarle: - Te necesito, te amo…

La brillante luz que flotaba en pequeñas vueltas oscilantes volvió a infiltrarse en ese maltratado cuerpo que poco a poco se veía amoratado, sus labios de un tono morado quemado… su cabello húmedo caía en su rostro… y nuevamente empezó a sacudirse su cuerpo, una fuerte expiración y su alma salió enlazada con los hilos oscuros que luchaban por aferrarse a ese cuerpo, la esperanza en todos floreció.

Dumbledore de nueva cuenta iniciaba las invocaciones, pronto sobre ellos fue formándose una capa oscura de la que largos hilos empezaban a aferrar las ráfagas oscuras que poco a poco se soltaban del alma de Harry hasta que en otra larga exhalación Harry se liberó por completo y **ambas almas se diluyeron en el espacio…**

- No Harry… vuelve, vuelve… Harry vuelve… Sin ti yo no soy el mismo, prefiero morir junto a ti … por favor vuelve… - pidió en un último suspiro del alma: "vuelve"

Snape se aferró al cuerpo sin vida de Harry, llanto desesperado que no conseguía consuelo, frenéticos hipidos llenos de intentos por mantenerlo vivo, oprimía la frialdad de su cuerpo con fuerza, su cabeza sin dominio oscilaba en el vaivén de la respiración contra su pecho.  
Inmerso en los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente en cada suspiro, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos que ya sin vida, entreabiertos, habían perdido el brillo, las dilatadas pupilas llenaban ese espacio esmeralda. Lejos se estaba yendo y solo le dejaba sin ganas de vivir,

No… sin el ya nada podía seguir…

Nadie lo podía creer: **Harry Potter había muerto…**

**…  
**

**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
…  
**

**Ay! Amor...  
**

**Es una tortura...  
**

**...perderte! **

**…..**

**Ay!... Ay!... ay, ay, ay, Ay! Todo lo que he hecho por ti.**

**Fue una tortura perderte y me duele tanto que sea así.**

**Continuara...**

**------/----------**

**Hola esperamos que les siga gustando el proximo es el ultimo capitulo, esperamos que no nos odien...**


	5. After All 1ª parte

**Capítulo 5**

**AFTER ALL **

- No Harry, tu sigues aquí, conmigo, despierta… Potter despierta!!!

- Severus déjalo descansar en paz

- ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada Albus? Podemos salvarlo no ha pasado mucho tiempo, anda ayúdame, yo cuento y tu…

- No Severus, reacciona es demasiado tarde

- Aléjate de mi Albus…

Severus abrazó a Harry con fuerzas y desaparecieron…

Aparecieron justo a unos pasos de la cama que compartían juntos hacía años, ahora al fin después de dos dolorosos años privados de la presencia de Harry el lugar volvía a ser ocupado, cada espacio pareciera que lo esperaba todos los  
días, su presencia seguía imborrable en su lugar, la solitaria habitación ahora lucía completa, pero la frialdad se sentía…

Con cuidado colocó su cuerpo, presionó con ambas manos su pecho, y masajeó el corazón, su cabello negro cubierto de sudor oscilaba sobre su angustiado rostro, Se estaba engañando a si mismo. Pero que mas podía hacer, lo único por lo que sería capaz de seguir se había alejado para siempre. En medio de su desesperación, con su voz ronca pero decidida, susurró una breve invocación y en su mano apareció una botellita con aceite azul.

Su mano tembló al querer abrirlo, solo depositó una gota en los amoratados y congelados labios.

Tenía que esperar.

Se detuvo a recordar la primera vez que escuchó hablar a Harry… inolvidable aquel discurso que cada año daba y el primer discurso donde escuchó la voz infantil de su amor, abrió los ojos… sonrió, aquellos ojos expectantes, temerosos a lo desconocido, ese niño que no sabía nada de ese mundo y había llegado con los ojos vendados…. Ahora era el que yacía en un profundo sueño eterno.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos saboreando ese recuerdo…

Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, **hasta detener la muerte... **si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

—¡Potter¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

…Sonrió tristemente, los recuerdos luchaban por salir unos primero que otros, enredados en su mente y que herían el alma, ahora solo esperaba poder demostrarle a Harry que tan ciertas eran sus palabras…

Su última oportunidad duraba una eternidad, iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza, pero no se daría por vencido, no ahora que podían estar juntos libremente.  
El tiempo parecía no querer correr… porqué?... ahora que necesitaba que el tiempo volara no pasaba nada…

Se paró furioso, un grito desgarrado resonó en toda la habitación alejando el vacío del silencio, era inútil, su mano tembló esperando con su varita apuntando sobre ella… otra invocación y en su mano apareció un pequeño frasco que pareciera contener sangre coagulada.

**embotellar también la muerte era algo que también sabía hacer a la perfección **

Un último beso en vida y por fin estaría juntos en la eternidad, la eternidad de un sueño.

- Voy a alcanzarte Harry, espera solo un momento…

Le acarició con extremo amor y adoración… abrió la botella, la acercó sus labios que ahora se curvaban en una sonrisa decidida sin soltar de vista aquellos ojos ya sin vida…

Cuando de sus manos resbaló la botella, con los ojos completamente abiertos expectantes…

La sorpresa lo había tomado por sorpresa… los párpados de Harry habían tenido un leve movimiento…

Lo abrazó con fuerza

- Harry reacciona por favor

Ahora la esperanza afloraba en el en forma de largas e incontrolables lágrimas…

- Amor, lucha por favor, regresa…

Algo coherente estaba regresando dentro la temporal desesperación e ira de hace unos momentos… la ira convertida en locura breve, leve síntoma de ser humano…

- Yo… yo creo en ti… - hipo con la ansiedad de ver de nuevo su pecho moverse en un respiro.

Y ahí estaba… la lenta aspiración que llevó un poco de oxígeno a su cerebro…  
Señal de luchar ahora por el…

Lo envolvió en el edredón de su cama para darle un poco de calor, poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry temblaba por el frío que recorría en sus venas…

Salió de prisa con Harry en brazos hacia la chimenea de su estudio…

- SAN MUNGO –

La fuerza había regresado a el, el tono de su voz sonaba decidido…

El hospital lleno de gente le abría paso al reconocer en la palidez del rostro de Harry, ya la noticia de su muerte había corrido como pólvora y verlos ahí después de tantos minutos era de sorprenderse, una camilla los perseguía muy rezagado tratando de que escuchara que lo llevarían ellos al área de emergencias, pero en su desesperación caminaba más rápido que los practicantes…

Las puertas del área de emergencias se abrieron de par en par…

- HERMIONE!!--- HERMIONE!!... MALDITA SEA… GRANGEEER!!!!

- Profesor Snape – Neville salió de golpe como alma que lleva el diablo ante los gritos de su ex-verdugo

- LONGBOTTOM, LLAME A GRANGER… HARRY ESTÁ RECUPERANDOSE DE LA MUERTE, MALDITA SEA NO HAY MÉDICOS COMPETENTES?

Hermione apareció visiblemente alarmada y señalando con su varita hizo desaparecer de los brazos de Severus a Harry apareciéndolo en una camilla… sin decir palabras por la lucha interna de pensar con claridad en dar un buen diagnóstico y solucionar el problema de inmediato, era difícil, la vida de Harry estaba en sus manos, no era lo mismo de siempre, heridas y huesos rotos que podían ser curadas, no se trataba también de reestablecer un alma que había salido mas de dos veces de su cuerpo dejándolo como marioneta endeble… corrió con al área restringida

Severus quiso entrar pero Neville tuvo que ponerse frente en su papel de responsable en turno (junto a Hermione)

- Lo siento profesor, usted debe esperar en la sala…

- Debo explicarle…

- Utilizó la poción de regresión – dijo completamente seguro enseñándole los dedos manchados del aceite que Harry traía en el borde de los labios – tranquilo profesor, con eso y los conocimientos de Hermione saldrá adelante… por una vez confíe en nosotros, confíe en mi…

Neville se giró luego del silencio que hizo Severus.  
Con un gruñido tuvo que obedecer al chico, tenía que reconocer que el Neville de antes había quedado quizás en el olvido… si, había actuado rápido…

Apenas salió se hundió en la silla de la sala con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle que los aurores le estuvieran rodeando incansables tratando de obtener información, incluso Dumbledore se sentó a un lado de el, pero Severus permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera apartado por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Dumbledore pidió a todos los dejaran tranquilos, a regañadientes se regresaron a sus lugares sin soltarle de vista…

Pronto sintió entrar en un extraño sopor y cayó desmayado, Dumbledore lo levito hasta una de las camillas de urgencias, era extraño como no reaccionaba con ninguna poción ni sales.

Como un sueño Severus trataba de descifrar donde se encontraba, a su alrededor un paisaje de ensueño, con delicadas flores silvestres, avanzaba y había un pequeño río, era idéntico al de su casa… dentro estaba nadando un niño que jugaba contra la corriente riendo a carcajadas

- ¿Harry? – Severus avanzó con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro, pero con la mirada impregnada de extrañeza

- Severus!

- ¿Lily?... que está pasando?... esto es un sueño… cierto?

- Severus, déjalo solo por ahora, está luchando contra la corriente tratando de mantener viva la esperanza… míralo, es feliz…

Lily sonreía abiertamente y con tanta paz en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos eran idénticos a los de Harry…

- En toda su infancia nunca lo había visto tan feliz…

- Ha recorrido mucho, lo está logrando… y tu le has ayudado, te agradezco todo el amor que le has dado, amor que a nosotros nos fue privado… se le está dando la oportunidad de disfrutar y hacer su propia vida, y trazar su propio destino, su única lucha será ahora hacer de lo que le resta de años de aprendizaje una mejor oportunidad de crecimiento para su alma, no puede ser recibido ahora con el alma en las condiciones en que estaba, un alma destrozada, después de lo que hizo por tratar de mantener alejada de tanta oscuridad a toda la humanidad, se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, Solo te pido que seas paciente, tu eres la mejor persona que puede guiar sus pasos… confiamos en ti…

Tan pronto dijo esto ya estaban al lado de Severus los tres inseparables merodeadores, a lo que no pudo reprimir un gesto de desagrado, mismo que fue correspondido por dos sonrisas (Remus y James) y el mismo gruñido incómodo de Sirius…

Severus se giró a ver a Harry que dejó de ser un niño y ya se había convertido en un adolescente, igualmente feliz… etapas de su vida que trataba de reconstruir…

Severus se sentó al lado de Lily y pronto a su lado tomó sitio James apoyando una mano sobre su hombro…

- Es difícil todo esto, qué se supone que debo hacer? – Severus apretó el puente de su nariz sin soltar de vista a Harry

- Cuidar de el… - afirmó James

- Amarlo – suspiró Lily, al tiempo que después del comentario se escuchó un fuerte bufido proveniente de Sirius…

- Y mas te vale que no le hagas daño, te queda claro?...

- Sirius – le reprimió Remus

- No Remus, no me calles, si ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablar lo haré… no estoy de acuerdo con que Harry se haya tenido que fijar precisamente en… éste… grasiento

- SIRIUS!!! – brincó Lily, pero Severus ni siquiera le estaba prestando tanta atención, estaba maravillado viendo a Harry crecer tan rápido como si de una película se tratara

- Snivellus… te estoy hablando!!!

Severus no contestó, solo se limitó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona típica de todo Slytherin… sabía perfectamente que al animago le dolía mas la indiferencia que los golpes.

- Escucha bien, si le haces algo que lo lastime, juro por mi vida… bueno, nada mas juro que no te la vas a acabar, te perseguiré el resto de tu asquerosa existencia, cuidado con hacerle daño, el está protegido por donde quieras voltear a ver…

- Ya basta Black, Yo amo a Harry, y si sobrevive ten por seguro que trataré de hacerlo feliz y eso por que yo así lo quiero, no por tus estúpidas amenazas sin sentido, y si piensas hacerme algo yo te juro que abro un abismo y meto tu alma en ella para que nunca tengas descanso… quedó claro?

- A mi no me amenazas

- No es ninguna amenaza solo estoy aclarando los puntos, y mejor tu ve tu relación con Lupin que lo abandonaste tantos años y a ti nadie te lo reprocho…

Sirius trato de irse sobre Severus a golpes pero Remus lo agarro

- Entiende espectro no puedes hacerme nada..- dijo Severus sarcásticamente

- BASTA LOS DOS!!! – gritó Lily, y cuando Lily hablaba todos hacían lo que ella decía…  
Remus por su parte trataba de tranquilizar a su pareja y Severus volteo con Lily  
- Lily, solo a ti puedo prometerte que esos años que me queden por vivir a su lado voy demostrarle cuanto lo amo… se que este amor es único y real, por que nunca he dejado de añorar su presencia, cada noche, incluso ni dormido, ojalá Harry supiera que ustedes nos apoyan, ahora que somos libres podremos salir sin temer por nuestras vidas, solo por los reporteros pero eso no me interesa…

James veía a Severus y había estado callado por este tiempo

- Severus creo que te debo una disculpa, yo se que amas a mi hijo y eso lo acepto por favor yo se que te hice daño, pero ahora si se les llega a dar una segunda oportunidad, quiero que sean felices y que no vean hacia atrás, tienen una larga vida por delante no la desperdicien en lamentos y rencores, tu nos has visto somos felices sabiendo que nuestro Harry será bien querido y que lo protegerás y no te darás por vencido, eso te lo agradezco le salvaste la vida varias veces, por favor acepta mis disculpas y siempre estaremos con ustedes y los protegeremos

Severus vio que James le ofreció su mano y la acepto con gusto.

La vida avanzaba rápido… largas brazadas daba hasta que por fin Harry se giró sonriente, sus 24 años habían llegado, llenos de vida, de alegría y esperanza, nuevos caminos le esperaban, nuevas ilusiones y estaba dispuesto a luchar por cada una de ellas… su mirada brillante no se despegaba de las personas mas importantes en su vida… 24 años habían transcurrido velozmente y 13 años los había pasado junto a Sev, en las buenas y en las malas, al principio sin saber por que siempre Severus debía aparecer justo en el momento más oportuno -aunque distante para el… nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la orilla sin soltarlos de vista, su rostro había cambiado al comienzo de su madurez, su cuerpo lleno de vitalidad emergió de las aguas caminó hacia ellos, de su cuerpo hermosas e irreales gotas de agua corrían por todo su cuerpo acariciando la exquisitez de piel. Los tres se pusieron de pie, Lily y James lo abrazaron, Remus y Sirius lo palmearon en señal de apoyo y finalmente se giraron a Severus. Lily se despidió con el último comunicado: "vivan y luchen por los años que les quedan juntos, serán días mas de aprendizaje y días menos en la espera de la muerte, aprovechen ese tiempo, sean felices"

… y cuando Harry se arrojaba a sus brazos…

…despertó…

Su corazón desbocado trataba de salirse de su lugar, trataba de romper los huesos de su pecho y salir corriendo a un solo lugar, al lado de Harry…

- ¿Profesor?... por fin despertó, estábamos muy preocupados – Neville le ofreció por primera vez una amplia sonrisa

-¡¡¡ HARRY!!!!... cómo está… - trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no quiso reaccionar correctamente y volvió a tumbarse a la cama tratando de controlar el mareo que le aquejaba…

- Sigue en terapia intensiva, está reaccionando muy bien…

Hermione interrumpió la conversación con su típico aceleramiento…

- Harry despertó!!!... profesor… creo que se han puesto de acuerdo

- Quiero verlo – exigió Severus

- En pocas horas, además usted está muy débil también…

- Al diablo… yo no estoy débil

- Si puede ponerse de pie puede ir a verlo… - cortó Hermione con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro…

Un fuerte bufido se escuchó desde el interior de Severus, que sintió que quería correr hasta el, "¿como es posible tanto debilitamiento?...", hasta que por fin recordó, la poción que lo haría morir al instante se había estallado a sus pies, si le había llegado a la piel entonces su sangre estaría contaminándose poco a poco… ¿lo que pasó hacía unos momentos había sido parte de su muerte?... preocupado le explicó a Hermione que de inmediato le dio dos pociones, una desintoxicante y la otra fortificante contrarrestando los efectos de esa poción, incontables arcadas le habían dado a Severus hasta que rendido durmió profundamente…

Pasaron pasado de 5 horas cuando Severus al fin sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba, se sentó en la camilla mientras era observado por un practicante que lo estaba cuidando, Severus le envió una mirada retadora y este bajó la mirada de inmediato.

Aprovechando el descuido se metió a la sala donde había sido llevado Harry, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba en el lugar…

- Y ahora ¿donde diablos estás Harry…?

- Profesor Snape – Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Granger¿a donde han llevado a Harry?

- De eso quería hablarle, he pedido que lo lleven al área donde no lo tengan tan presionado con tantas ocultaciones…y… por que necesito que armemos el botiquín reglamentario de San Mungo, con lo que tengo no podré hacer mucho por que Harry se restablezca más pronto, pero significaría mi despido si el ministerio ve que estoy infiltrando pociones de alto grado de poder y peligrosidad, pero Harry lo necesita.. y…

- Solo yo puedo hacer las pociones sin causarle riesgo

- Así es Profesor

Por fín, habían ya pasado cuatro días interminables en los que Severus tenía que preparar con toda la exactitud los ingredientes de Harry, era una gran bendición ver todos los avances de Harry, el chico había recibido miles de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, quemaduras de frío que habían congelado algunas arterias y órganos, pero el chico era fuerte, y raro en Harry, se había adaptado a vivir en el hospital, después de que odiaba tener que ir a la enfermería con Pomfrey.  
Ahora si, podía llevarlo a su recamara, ahora si podrían estar solos y hablar de tantas cosas… y besarse y amarse…, por que en todos esos días Severus y Harry deseaban poder hacer todo eso, pero nunca estaban solos.

Severus había reordenado - con su escaso tiempo- toda la casa, Harry sentía tanta paz al llegar por fin, con ayuda de Severus había logrado llegar a la habitación.

Pero las cosas no eran como se lo esperaban, tanto había sido el deseo de estar juntos, pero no contaban con que Severus al compartir de nuevo esa casa no podía evitar sentir el mismo miedo que le llenaba al estar en su habitación, miedo de que algún día podría volver a pasar esa escena en la que lo observaba partir como si nada, tenía miedo de volver a estar solo.

Harry no entendía por que se estaba comportando tan extraño, y mas que Harry quería preguntar por que ya hacia días que no dormían juntos… siempre era la misma rutina, Severus le acariciaba con tanto amor, y se despedía con suaves besos en cuanto el chico ya se había quedado dormido, siempre procuraba que descansara bien… los momentos que ambos disfrutaban en demasía era cuando Severus se tomaba todo su tiempo enjabonándole la espalda sin llegar a hacerle algún intento de ya hacerle el amor…

- ¿pero por que? – Pensaba Harry – esto no puede seguir así… - se levantó del sillón  
Salió y desde la ventana del pasillo se podía apreciar la leve iluminación de los rayos de luna, era una noche hermosa, pero cada Luna llena le recordaba a Remus, bajó la mirada tristemente no podía dejar que su amor que era lo único que le quedaba después que todos ya se habían ido a buscar un mejor descanso… Abrió la puerta suavemente, se detuvo al dilo de la puerta observándolo en una profunda meditación:  
Severus estaba sentado en su biblioteca muy serio agitando con delicadeza una con una copa de brandy  
Estaba contemplando la luz de la luna reflejada en el río... Luna que le recordaba también a Remus como uno de los motivos de su separación, un pequeño ruido lo hizo girarse, ahí estaba de pie hermoso, pero… su mirada triste y temerosa

- Sev tenemos que hablar

- Dime, te escucho

- ¿Por que estas tan distante conmigo?

- Solo pensaba y recordaba, tantas cosas que han pasado

- Por que todos estos días me dejas en nuestra cama y tu te vas ¿no quieres estar ya más conmigo?

- Lo siento Harry es solo que es difícil para mi

- Ahora es cuando quiero sentir tus labios... los he necesitado y tu me los niegas¿es que ya soy solo una carga para ti?

- Nunca serás una carga Harry, no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de estupideces. Pasa que no entiendo como es tan fácil para ti regresar después de todo lo que pasé sin ti, todo esto es completamente difícil de asimilar… necesito tiempo

- ¿A qué te refieres con tiempo?, pero sev... yo quiero seguir contigo, se me hace un infierno no vivir contigo, además cumplí mi promesa dije que volvería cuando acabara con ese mal nacido

- Volverías… ¿después de dos años?...

- Y asi lo hice

- Pero me privaste de ti tanto tiempo por tu necedad… harry amor, no quiero hacerlo difícil quieres?,

- ¿Que es tan difícil sev? Explícame por que no entiendo… ¿¿¿¿o es que ya hay otro en mi lugar????

- ¡¡¡Como crees que hay alguien mas!!! – se levantó molesto viéndolo a los ojos

- Si es así dímelo y me saldré de tu vida sin reproches - dijo con tristeza…

- Harry me temo que ya no me conoces¿cómo crees que yo tengo otro que ocupe tu lugar?,me abandonaste… eso es lo difícil

- ¿Por que no me has besado al menos una vez desde que salimos del hospital?

- Por que tus labios no me han pertenecido desde que me dejaste, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo, me dolió tanto perderte, y tu tan fácilmente continuaste tu vida, tus desplantes en la orden y tus irónicos saludos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y cuando te encaré huiste

- Amor... tu sabes que siempre he sido tuyo nunca lo deje de ser... pero esto era importante... no podía tolerar que te pasara algo... entiéndeme hubiera muerto sin ti... preferí morir antes que te pasara antes a ti

- ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de volver a perderte? De cometer un error que te aleje de mi… tengo miedo de perderte, se que no soy todo lo que alguien espera de una pareja pero no puedo evitar mi naturaleza, así he sido siempre… en serio que temo…

- Ya no me vas a perder... eso te lo juro... tu fuiste la razón por la que volví

- Temí tanto por ti, tardaste demasiado, creí que ya nunca regresarías ¿en que te falle?

- Nunca... eso entiéndelo nunca me fallaste... en todo caso fui yo el que te FALLE... PERO QUIERO QUE RECUPEREMOS ESE TIEMPO… POR FAVOR SEV... TE AMO Y TU ERES LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE REGRESE...

- Harry...

- Tu eres la razón por la que Voldemort no pudo llevarse mi alma... yo te escuche y pelee por estar junto a ti por tener un futuro juntos... un futuro en el cual no tengamos que escondernos de nadie

- Quiero volver a intentarlo de nuevo, pero temo tanto una nueva desilusión, yo te pedí que lucharas por los dos, pero entiende que todo esto ha sido muy doloroso para mi... me dejaste muy mal, nadie supo lo que pase sin ti. Era tan difícil contenerme cada vez que te veía, quería rogarte y suplicarte que regresaras a mi, tantas veces lo iba a hacer, pero no tuve el valor, esa había sido tu decisión y la respeté, no quería retenerte por que sintieras lástima de un viejo que te ama locamente…

- Ay amor… solo quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad... prometo que no te fallare jamás...

- Tu indiferencia me mataba mil veces...

Severus lo abrazó con fuerzas y Harry buscó refugio en su cálido pecho…

- Mi Harry…

- Yo también sufrí... Tu también fuiste muy frío y por momentos pensé que realmente me volvías a odiar... no sabes lo que sentía con tus ojos no ver esa calidez con la que me mirabas

- Debo decirte algo amor… tuve un sueño... Lily me hizo entender que tenemos una nueva oportunidad para vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, tenemos una nueva oportunidad…

- ¿¿¿Mi mama???? Cuando, como?

- Fue algo verdaderamente extraño, y ahí estaban ellos tres…

- Fue en ese río??? lo viste también????

- ¿¿¿Que???... yo... creí era un sueño… por todos los cielos!!, Harry, que rayos paso, que fue todo eso?

- Yo te vi... a mis padre a Sirius y Remus... nade por llegar a ti… solo se que tenia que llegar a ti, nada me importaba... no iba a mi familia iba por ti…

- Harry... sabes que significa?

- ¿Que?

- Que si estabas tratando de luchar por los dos, yo no pienso defraudarte… Te Amo

- Yo también te amo Severus... nunca lo deje de hacer

- Fue un martirio esas noches sin ti...

- Para mi también lo fueron... llegar a ese departamento tan frío y sin tu presencia y creer que me odiabas era morir un poco cada vez

- Estabas rodeado de tanta gente, todos tus admiradores, no creo que hayas estado tan solo

- Estaba rodeado y protegido, pero jamás acompañado de alguien importante en mis más fuertes sentimientos, siempre conté con el cariño de Ron y Hermy y mi ahijado…

- Nunca estabas en tu casa

- Créeme, jamás busque el calor de otro cuerpo.. Jamás busque otros labios

- Siempre estuve en el ministerio, pocas veces fui a ese lugar que jamás sentí como hogar... mi hogar esta donde estés tu...

- Te busque a escondidas… ven amor - Severus lo abrazó dulcemente... el chico comenzaba a poner rebosantes lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir corriendo por sus mejillas

Harry busco su labios con desesperación, ansiaba esos labios, tan conocidos y ansiados, tan dulces, tan fuertes, tan severos

- Creo que esto ha sido difícil para ambos - susurró apenas entre la calidez de ambos labios unidos en desesperación

- Ahora la pregunta es... ¿quieres continuar?

- Claro para eso se nos dio otra oportunidad… Amor, solo vivo para ti  
¿QUIERES PERDONAR A ESTE IDIOTA QUE TE DEJO?...

**Continuara...**

Hola esperamos que les gustara este capitulo ya solo falta el epilogo.

Por favor se aceptan comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, hasta la proxima.

Y gracias por leer.


	6. After All 2ª parte

**Capitulo 6**

**EPILOGO**

**AFTER ALL**

**Well, here we are again** / Bien, aqui estamos de nuevo

**I guess it must be fate.** / Debe ser el destino

Finalmente la puerta se había abierto para Harry cuando con una sonrisa llena de amor le recibió gustoso de nuevo a su vida. Era necesario que regresara, lo sabía.

Suavemente se abría paso hasta su alma en un beso que pedía volver a sentir y borrar el dolor, pero era imposible borrar las huellas perennes de soledad en ambos, solo podían transformar el dolor en mas amor y necesidad, ambos necesitaban entregar el alma completo y fundirse en una sola… caricias… palabras musitadas entre gemidos…

**We've tried it on our own,** / ya lo hemos intentado

**But deep inside we've known** / pero en el fondo hemos sabido

**We'd be back to set things straight.** / Que intentaríamos de Nuevo

- Somos libres Harry¿te das cuenta?

- Desde la primera vez que me amaste me liberaste, todos los días tus caricias me hacían libre, me hacían saber que nuestro mundo era lo único que importaba

- Quiero ser todo para ti amor…

Cálidos besos que saboreaban como si de ambrosia embriagante se tratara, el letargo llegaba a sus cuerpos con la suave brisa calida que empezaba a cubrir sus cuerpo, calor y adrenalina que hacía vibrar en cada roce…

- Harry… eres mío, siempre serás mío, sabes que todo lo haría por ti…

- Me he enamorado con mayor intensidad, quiero que tanto sufrimiento se convierta en alegrías, muchas mañanas a tu lado quiero respirar en ti…

- Quiero quemarme en ti amor…

**I still remember when** / Todavía recuerdo

**Your kiss was so brand new** / Cuando tu beso me dejó marcado

**Well, here we are again;** / Bien, aqui estamos de nuevo

**I guess it must be fate.** / Debe ser el destino

Entre besos y gemidos, liberaban sus cuerpos de todo estorbo de tela, ansiaban sentir sus cuerpos, prendas que marcaban el camino del estudio a su habitación, Luna que reflejaba la alegría de volver a verse reflejada en ambos cuerpos que brillaban entre sudor y rayos platinados, oscuridad que sabía a gloria y que entre caricias se reconocían de nuevo.

**After All the stops and starts,** / Después de cada parada y comienzo

**We keep coming back to these two hearts,** / regresamos de Nuevo a estos dos corazones

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. **/ Dos ángeles rescatados de la caída

La puerta abriéndose de golpe con un sonido sordo contra la espalda de Harry, no importaba, Harry no quería distracciones, la puerta regresaba a el en contragolpe y Severus reprimió la osadía de lastimar a su amor con una fuerte patada que la cerró por completo, besos, mil besos que parecieran querer devorarse por completo, respiraciones que se fundían en uno solo, saboreando la delicia de cada uno, lenguas que reconocían la exquisitez de piel, mordidas que apremiaban el deseo de poseer por completo,

**After All that we've been through,** / después de todo lo que hemos atravesado

**It all comes down to me and you.** / Esto se viene abajo para mi y para ti

**I guess it's meant to be,** / Supongo que esto parece ser

**Forever you and me, After All** / por siempre tu y yo, después de todo

Severus acarició con experta habilidad cada el camino que recorría el cabello ahora mas alborotado, la delgadez de su cuello posando en el dos delicados roces que lograron estremecerlo hasta provocar un gemidito de placer provocando que ambos cuerpos se pegaran mas y mas sintiendo ambas erecciones cálidas, Severus seguía dibujando te amo´s en su piel, la espalda terminaba y acarició su redondez, exquisitos glúteos que de inmediato demandaban mayor caricia, Harry acarició de igual manera a Sev, marcándole el ritmo que quería, pero Sev temía lastimarlo, aun estaba débil, ambas miradas cargadas de deseo que con solo ese contacto enloquecían de pasión, tanto tiempo privados de caricias que los elevaban al cielo, toparon con la cama y tropezaron en ella, torpe y desesperadamente Harry trató de subir a Sev en el, Severus sonrió depositando un beso en los ya erectos pezones, bajando poco a poco hasta detenerse en su ombligo, ambos gimieron deliciosamente, escalofrío que erizaba, caricias de libertad ambos sin limitar sus gestos y expresiones en sonidos guturales, leves ronroneos de Harry y roncos gemidos de sev, una fuerte exhalación cuando Severus metió de lleno en su boca toda la longitud de esa erección, suaves succiones en el inicio con ritmos suaves, Harry curvaba la espalda, pronto sus caderas se elevaron al sentir la a veces cálida a veces fría lengua en cada respiración, adoraba eso, y Severus adoraba su sabor único, delirante, sabor que alertaba sus sentidos y entendía que era momento de atender mas zonas inexploradas.

Harry hizo una floritura con la mano al aire y las velas se prendieron en delicados tonos bailones con el crepitar de sus llamas, sus cuerpos se acariciaban patinando con el sudor de sus cuerpos, caricias que resbalaban saladas, sangre hirviendo en entrega, Severus acarició su miembro mientras Harry abría el cajón donde siempre estaba el lubricante.. Ambos cuerpo sonrosados y el corazón latiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza, Severus invocó una pequeña poción sobre su mano, Harry lo observó con la extrañeza mezclada aun con el deseo en el brillo de sus ojos dilatados…

- ¿Quieres que afiancemos nuestro amor?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Quieres que nuestro amor perdure…?

- Claro que quiero, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas…

Severus tomó la poción de un solo trago, Harry no entendía… pero su erección exigía atención, acarició su miembro y lo cubrió generosamente de lubricante…

Severus sonrió juguetonamente y gateo entre sus piernas, provocando que el chico sonriera de la misma manera, adoraba verlo tan salvajemente sexy... su mordida en el labio hizo que Harry lo tumbara de golpe contra el colchón y degustó la suave y pálida piel, sonrosada por algunos ligeros rasguños dados hacía unos momentos… besó cada lunar en su espalda, hasta llegar al punto exacto donde Severus no aguantó quedarse así nada más y levantó con presteza sus caderas, agitando suavemente, Harry sentía el ligero quemor en la piel le excitaba tanto verlo así, Severus ya no sonreía, sus labios entreabierto pedían alivio, y con cuidado empezó a ser preparado.

Sev se giró dando la cara a Harry y viéndose a los ojos le tomó la palpitante erección dirigiéndola a su cavidad, Harry abrió un poco mas los ojos, ahora el era el que no quería lastimarlo, pero más lastimado estaba siendo con esa erección que ansiaba ser liberada… poco a poco se introdujo y en lentos movimientos danzaron al compás de sus gemiditos.

- Quisiera quedarme así toda la vida….

**When love is truly right** / cuando el amor es verdadero

**(This time it's truly right.) **/ (este tiempo es verdadero)

**It lives from year to year. **/ se vive año con año

**It changes as it goes, **/ cambia, como va

**Oh, and on the way it grows, **/ Oh, y en el camino crece

**But it never disappears** / pero nunca desaparece

- Sev… me quemas…

- Solo un poco mas

Con los ojos cerrados Severus inició una breve canción en lengua que Harry no entendía, pareciera una canción de cuna, que llevaba el vaivén de sus movimientos, como si acunara en sus brazos a Harry, sensaciones intensas que llenaron a Harry de intensa emoción dejando gruesas lágrimas corriendo por el cuello de Severus… entrega total que se hacía presente en la presencia de mayor calor que abochornaba ambos cuerpos, Severus dejó de cantar, para reemplazar su voz con la respiración entrecortada, movimientos cada vez mas intensos…

- ¡¡¡Ya Harry ahora…!!!

Ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo…. Libertad en sus brazos… libertad en caricias, libertad en el beso que selló su unión, y miradas que valían mas que mil te amos guiadas por latir frenético de dos corazones que retumbaban casi a la par…

Severus sintió arder de pronto sus entrañas y sonrió ante la sensación mezclada con cosquilleos de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, abrazó a Harry con tanto amor, un abrazo de piernas y brazos que cubrían toda la extensión de cuerpo, Harry empezaba a sentir los mismos hormigueos y escalofríos… ambos sentían los músculos tensos… Harry se apresuró y limpió rápidamente.

Suspiró ante la sonrisa imborrable de Severus…

- Amor, acabas de darme el mayor de los regalos, te amo…

- Sev, nos quedan muchas noches como esta…

- No, créeme que esta es única

Harry lo besó suavemente tratando de no borrar esa sonrisa, eran al extremo felices…  
Ambos se empezaron a quedar dormidos disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba trayendo consigo el pacifico sonido de algunos insectos que volaban dentro la habitación…

**Always just beyond my touch** / siempre, mas allá de mi tacto

**You know I needed you so much. **/ sabes que te necesité demasiado

**After All, what else is livin' for? **/ después de todo ¿para qué mas vivir?

Dos semanas después, Harry no sabía por que Severus tomaba todos días a escondidas una extraña poción que lo hacía salir sonriente… incluso llegó a pensar: "¿se estará drogando?" – seguido por la negativa de su cabeza, pero ¿Por qué se tenía que esconder para hacerlo.  
Empezaba a molestarse, quería decir que Sev no confiaba en el y que le ocultara algo no presagiaba nada bueno…

- Sev, quiero hablar contigo…

- Yo también… vamos al estudio…

- No Sev, hablaremos aquí mismo…

- Pero quiero enseñarte algo que solo puede ser en el estudio

- Severus, me has estado ocultando algo…. Y no te rías… maldición – Harry se enojó tanto que hizo estallar la jarrita de te ensuciando la mesa de la cocina…

- Harry tranquilo… ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que no se por que diablos te la pasas me tratando de ocultar esto: …. – Harry sacó de su pantalón una pequeña botellita con la muestra de la poción – ¿y bien?

- Por eso quiero que vayamos al estudio… ¿quieres acompañarme? – dijo extendiendo la mano para que la tomara, pero no la aceptó

- Vamos

- No Harry, no quiero decírtelo en el estado que estás, quiero que esto sea especial…

- Con un demonio Severus Snape – Harry salió de la casa al Jardín completamente furioso, odiaba la pasividad de Sev cuando Harry estaba a punto de explotar

Su coraje iba en aumento y liberó una fuerte descarga dirigida a los matorrales y sin querer le alcanzó a dar a alguien.  
Al escuchar el extraño aullido que no se descifraba a que animal correspondía caminó hacia el con la varita en alto… y susurró quedamente

- Indebilis

Ahora si, fuera lo que fuera estaba fuera de combate por debilitamiento

Cuál fue su sorpresa al cachar a dos personas, un fotógrafo y una reportera…

- ¡¡¡Rita!!!

- Harry querido… - gimió la mujer

- ¿Cómo diablos entró?

Harry los hizo levitar y los metió a hasta la sala de su casa, Severus ya no estaba ahí…

- Mire, no se que es lo que quiere…

- ¿Qué, qué quiero? – sonrió la bruja tratando de sacar su vuela pluma y un trozo de pergamino que

Harry hizo arden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

- No me importa que quiere, solo quiero que no vuelvan a entrar en mi vida, o el día que la vea rondando y hurgando en mi vida la convertiré en escarabajo a la fuerza y le daré una botana a mi lechuza ¿queda claro?

- Pero señor Potter, si al menos contestara alguna de nuestras preguntas… o es que no ha leído los diarios?

- No me importa más que pase, solo quiero vivir mi vida… sin intrusos…

- Pues debería enterarse, o es que... ¿su profesor no le ha dicho los problemas en que está envuelto?

- ¿Qué?

- Los rumores de que ustedes son pareja, que a mi me consta que distan mucho de ser rumores… si ni siquiera se preocupan por cerrar la ventana de su habitación…

No, grave error de Rita que en segundos estaba colocada de cabeza pegada al techo gritando como loca. Severus bajó de prisa pero cauteloso y con la varita en alto..

- No Harry bájala…

Harry lo ignoró por completo, iniciando su amenaza

- Mira reporterita de quinta… bruja inmunda lasciva de mierda…

- ¡¡Harry!!! – Severus trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo

- Escúchame bien… ¡¡¡Ahhhgg!!! SILENCIO – Harry estaba estresándose con los gritos de la mujer mientras el fotógrafo se aventuró tomarles una foto que en segundos Severus quemó con todo y cámara… - no tendré miramientos con ustedes, es última vez que le digo, déjenos en paz si no quiere terminar como Voldemort tu o cualquier reportero o camarógrafo de mierda que trate de sacarnos alguna foto o entrevista y mas te vale decirles que se alejen de mi o alguien que quiero por que si veo alguna nota sobre nosotros, no importa quien la escriba tu serás la primera que caerá fulminada ¿entendió? ….

Rita agitó la cabeza frenéticamente con terror, no ni pensar acabar como todos esos mortífagos desintegrados, que ni siquiera dejaba huella que lo evidenciara.

- Y otra cosa, mis aurores vigilarán sus pasos de ahora en adelante así que mucho cuidadito, y si dicen algo de lo que ocurrió aquí no la cuenta… quedó claro…  
Por un momento a Severus le dio un escalofrió la voz de Harry era muy dura y tenia un odio como hace mucho que no lo escuchaba, por supuesto tanto Rita como su camarógrafo estaba llorando de terror

Severus hizo bajar con cuidado a la reportera que apenas se vio liberada salieron corriendo del lugar…

- ¿Y bien¿a que problemas se referían?... ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Albus está tratando de resolverlo, es solo que no quieren que de clases por que temen que enamore a algún chico como lo hice contigo mientras estudiabas ahí…

- ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho?

- Por que no es importante

- ¿Ves por qué ya debo regresar a mi trabajo?

- Yo ya no regresaré a mi trabajo…

- ¿Quéee? Pero Sev..

- No por ahora… - Severus abrazó a Harry que en su aturdimiento se dejó llevar al estudio

- Solo les darás mayor valor a esas cosas…

- Harry…. No puedo seguir exponiéndome a los vapores de las pociones, me hace daño… por eso me he estado purificando con esas pociones que veías, si te decía no me hubieras dejado arreglar las ultimas cosas para clases con Albus…

Al momento de abrir el estudio había un pequeño regalo sobre el escritorio y unas cosas de madera sin ensamblar…

- Harry, esto es para ti… dijo tendiéndole el regalito…

- ¿Qué es esa madera¿ya vas a traer cachivaches?...

- HARRY!!!... – Severus se ofendió sobremanera y se alejó del lugar para ir a su recamara

Sin prestar mucha atención a sus muestras de hombre sentido Harry desenvolvió el paquete, con la enorme sorpresa…. Brincó de su lugar y corrió junto a Sev…

- Explícame por favor… - Harry lo veía con un extraño brillo

- Pensé que serías feliz con la noticia

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Por Merlín Harry, eres estúpido o te haces…

- Sev – extendió su mano a su hombro pero Sev se quitó

- Olvídalo… creo que solo era MI sueño…

- Sev¿vamos a ser papás?... – dijo con una chambrita entre sus manos y en la otra unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos… - la madera es una cuna ¿cierto?

Severus solo asintió viendo directo a la ventana tratando de liberar su frustración para librar a su hijo de ese sufrimiento

- Sev, mírame por favor….

- Lo siento, no fue un buen momento, es solo que todo esto me está haciendo… vulnerable.  
Harry de pronto empezó a reír como loco… al fin había aceptado del todo la noticia en clave Morse para el

- AMOR…. VAMOS A SER PAPÁS…!!!! TE AMO – (besito) - TE AMO… (besote)

- Si Harry, ese fue el regalo que me hiciste la primer noche juntos, por eso te dije que era única

- ¿Tu ya sabías que eso pasaría?

- Claro, por eso tome la poción antes de entregarme a ti…

- ¿Eso era?...

- Si pero creo que eres muy fuerte para esto.

Siete meses después, habían sido muy importantes para los dos pues se pusieron a preparar la llegada del bebé… recibían constantes llamadas para saber el estado de Severus… hasta que una mañana ya no se pudo levantar de cama y Harry mandó llamar a Hermione….

- Harry, sabes que esto va a ser difícil, tienes que ayudarnos, lo llevaremos a San Mungo y veremos si podemos hacer que sea normal, No es recomendable que los tenga ahora están pequeños…

- ¿Están¿por qué pluralizas?

- El no te ha dicho nada…. – Hermione detuvo sus comentarios al ver que Harry comenzaba a enojarse, odiaba que lo excluyera y mas tratándose del embarazo – no te preocupes Harry, creo que era sorpresa…

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó de la habitación y salieron disparados del pasillo hacia allá…

Severus ya estaba en labor su túnica ya estaba manchada ligeramente de sangre y agua… como pudieron lo llevaron a san Mungo. Por lo menos lo dejaron pasar por que Harry lo llamaba a gritos…

Nervioso sostenía la mano de Severus y con la otra acariciaba su cabello que se llenaba de sudor en cada contracción…

Un llanto desesperado se escuchó, ambos bracitos se agitaban tratando de agarrarse de algo, los sanadores llevaron al bebé a una zona parecida a cuneros, la debilidad de Severus iba creciendo, pero Harry le daba palabras reconfortante… venía el otro que salió con mayor rapidez, Hary suspiró aliviado,

- Son dos amor… están bien

- No Harry son tres…

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡TRES!!???...

………………...

La casa ya no era callada pero nada podía hacer mas felices a Harry y a Severus, sus bebes eran la mayor alegría que hubieran tenido nunca, aunque con ojeras y no dormían muchas horas eran felices viendo a su pequeños….. Aunque tenían la ayuda de Dobby que se fue a trabajar con ellos siempre estaban a pendiente de sus tesoros

Albus era el mas grande y fue el primero en nacer seguido de Brian y por ultimo Lily , por supuesto Dumbledore era feliz por que dos de los pequeños llevaban sus nombres y gustoso fue el padrino de Albus, por su parte Hermione y Ron fueron de LiLy, y aunque muchos se sorprendieron Neville de Brian…. Severus le estaba agradecido de que reacciono rápido cuando Harry estaba grave…

Harry dejo de trabajar por un tiempo de auror para poder estar con su familia y entre los dos cuidar de sus hijos, solo salio las veces que se necesitaron para limpiar el nombre de Severus, no se necesito mucho Harry con su sola presencia que inspiraba respeto frente al Wizangamot defendió a Severus argumento que ellos no tuvieron nada en la escuela solo amistad y como nadie se atrevía a contradecir al mejor mago de todos los tiempos, le dieron la absolución…..

La primera vez que se presentaron Harry y Severus en público ya como una pareja fue el día que le dieron a Harry la orden de Merlin de primera clase, por supuesto dejaron a los bebes a cargo de Dobby (que no dejaba a sol ni a sombra a los bebes) para que la prensa no los acosara….

Harry se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no había ni un solo reportero tomando la nota…. Sonrió al ver que su amenza sirvio de algo, Severus se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Harry le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

Pasados unos meses una noche de tranquilidad que los tres bebes estaban dormidos Harry y Severus estaban en le jardín disfrutando de las estrellas.

-Harry, estaba pensando que quizás tú quisieras casarte….

Harry lo volteo a ver incrédulo

-Pero Harry yo no creo en el matrimonio, mis padres jamás se quisieron como tu y yo nos amamos, quizás tu por ver a tus amigos lo quieras hacer, y si ese es tu deseo lo haremos con gusto….

Harry puso su mano sobre sus labios

-Sev yo soy feliz y no me interesa un papel para que estemos juntos, no lo quiero ni lo necesito yo soy tu esposo desde hace muchos años y eso entiéndelo bien, estamos juntos por que nos amamos y es lo único que importa, somos una familia y no necesitamos mas, jamás creí que algún día mi vida pudiera llegar a ser tan perfecta. Tu y nuestros bebes son mi mundo estando junto a ustedes no necesito de nadie, te amo Severus y siempre te amare.

-Harry te amo….

Severus se acerco y beso a Harry como solo el lo sabia hacer y con la luna y las estrellas de testigos se amaron como tantas y tantas veces lo habían hecho, con su alma, su corazón y su mente, no se dieron cuenta que la constelación del can brillo como hace mucho no lo hacia, el cielo volvía a ser testigo de su amor, que duraría por toda la eternidad……

**After All the stops and starts,** / Después de cada parada y comienzo

**We keep coming back to these two hearts,** / regresamos de Nuevo a estos dos corazones

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. **/ Dos angeles rescatados de la caída

**When love is truly right** / cuando el amor es verdadero

**(This time it's truly right.) **/ (este tiempo es verdadero)

**It lives from year to year. **/ se vive año con año

**It changes as it goes, **/ cambia, como va

**Oh, and on the way it grows, **/ Oh, y en el camino crece

**But it never disappears** / pero nunca desaparece

**I guess it's meant to be,  
**

**Forever you and me, After All.**

**FIN.**

**Agradecimientos:  
**

Cada una de ustedes tiene un lugar muy importante en toda historia, sus comentarios nos llenan de entusiasmo y ganas de continuar, por eso nuestro sincero agradecimiento personalizado a las que siempre estuvieron presentes y nos lo hicieron saber, y a quienes no pudieron dejarnos un mensajito sepan que estamos felices que nos hayan acompañado…

Ale... ¿como dejar de agradecerte tanto?... en serio me has enseñado a poner mejor empeño a mis cosas, desde tus primeras palabras supe que serías importante en mi vida, y mira, hacemos un gran equipo, gracias por alimentar mis ilusiones y que todo esto se realizara es el comienzo de nuevos proyectos, nuevas ideas... vamos para largo nena, gracias... hay tanto por decir... te lo juro, pero solo me resta decirte que en mi corazón has comprado con escrituras una gran suite te quiero

Pues este es el final de un camino que tuvimos Hadyta y yo... Quiero agradecer a todos y cada una de las personas que se tomaron unos minutos en leer esta historia , que nos ilusiono desde el principio.. Por mi parte fue la primera vez que escribo algo y fue un placer haberlo hecho con una amiga que quiero mucho: Hadyta gracias chica por toda la paciencia que tuviste conmigo y por hacerme parte de este mundo de escritoras, te quiero mucho... Y de nuevo gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempo y leer esta historia... **Mil gracias**...Alejandra


End file.
